


I am NOT me

by CrunchyLeaves



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BAMF Lee Felix, BAMF Seo Changbin, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Human Experimentation, M/M, assassin!felix, most humans have superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchyLeaves/pseuds/CrunchyLeaves
Summary: A story of how a professional hitmen is forcefully captured and recruited into a governmental organisation and special school of the Gifted called JYP. He also begrudgingly joins it’s special operations squad, Stray Kids.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lee Felix   
> Superpower: Light manipulation. Can control and create light. Controlling light also entails distorting light and images to a certain extent. Has superspeed, fastest he can run is light speed. The sun and the presence of light gives him more power. He does not get heat stroke nor feel heat from the sun but he does sweat when he exercises. Lack of light exposure for a long period of time weakens him greatly.  
> Power level: 9.5

 A boy walks through an empty corridor. There was deafening siren howling through this hallway, lights flashing a glaring red but the boy remained unfazed. His eyes, two burning embers glowing under the dim light. His white military jumpsuit decorated with splatters of blood, each step he took an audible sizzle could be heard. His bare feet against cool metal, turning the once white painted metal charred black. Bodies sprawled at his feet bullet holes running through most of them, weapons dropped haphazardly. 

“Code Black. Code black. This is not a drill. Number LEE337 has escaped. Shut off all light sources and the main power generator at all co—” A woman’s voice came from the speakers before it was abruptly cut off by a beam of light destroying the flimsy piece of technology. A spherical ball of light floats next to the boy, a beam of soft orange, the same as his hair, the same as the boy's eyes. A small huff escapes the boy's lips. As if I am afraid of a little bit of darkness. With a small flick of a hand, the ball of light multiplies into several smaller spheres and with expert control, the boy sends the spheres to take out all visible surveillance cameras insight. 

He did not need long 9 minutes. Just 9 minutes. 3 minutes take out the men on this floor and break open all G3 cells. 4 minutes to head to the main power generator in the east wing and 2 extra minutes because he felt merciful. The boy calculated mentally. 

“There! Number LEE337 has been spotted G3 west wing.” The boy wastes no time, clutching tighter onto his black duffle he disappears in a flash of orange. Within seconds the group of armed men dropped to the floor like rag dolls. Their heads severed or shot to death with their own weapons, the guard's blood pooled at the boy’s feet. Just as he had finished, all the lights went off and everything went dark. He sighs not surprised by the blackout. Pausing he listens to his surroundings, his nose twinged at the scent of burnt flesh not pleasant but also not something the boy was not accustomed to. More heavy footsteps could be heard down the hall.

A deep breath in. Deep breath out. And the boy was off in another blur, leaving visible orange streaks in the darkness. His usual super speed was slowed due to the surrounding darkness of the intentional blackout but the boy still remained calm. He knew his speed was very much quick enough to leave only after shadows of himself. With each passing cell, he blasted off the lock, creating a route of escape for the other captives.

6 minutes. 

The boy continues to run, his ginger hair once neatly combed whips against his face. He had never been to the east wing before, the Scientists were not stupid enough to even bring him close to any high heat or large light source in fear the boy might get too powerful and tried to escape. Ironic given the current situation. He reaches the power generator in 360 seconds flat.

2 minutes. 

The power generating room was the only room still brightly lit and on high power. Every cell in his body hummed in warmth as he approached the generator, the artificial light poured into him recharging the energy lost to the earlier darkness. Gathering all the light into a huge glowing ball, he hurls all the light energy at the generator, burning a large hole in the huge machine.

30 seconds. 

The boy gathers and absorbs whatever light he can as the world around him was once again shrouded in darkness. He blasts down a wall, creating an opening to the outside world, a place he had so long viewed from his small bar window in his cell. Taking off fast enough for a wave of fresh air to slam against the ginger, the boy continues to run. He blazes a trail, shooting down a giant hole in the fortified facility barricade and burning through the barbed metal fence. The boy does not stop running, he cannot stop running. The adrenaline pumping through his veins pushes him further, pushes him faster. Through the forests, he was at least 100 or so miles away from the facility only then the boy allowed himself to turn back. 

There was a loud explosion. The impact shook the ground he was standing on. An engulfing inferno replaced the cold cement prison. Flaming pieces of debris were still falling from the sky and there were no visible escapees apart for himself. 

He did not know what came over the boy. He felt something wet drop into his open palm. A drop of water. Then another. Tears? His emotionless mask started to crack, dropping to the ground the boy tossed his head back. He could not hold back the ripple of laughter that course through his body, both laughing and crying the boy never felt so alive. 

Free. He was finally free.


	2. Encounter

_I’m not going to leave_ _you. I’ll never leave you behind_. The voice sizzles out, spoken by a young male, features a blur, eyes covered, identity unknown. Everything black and white.

  _I love you, Yongbok_. A woman whispers to him, bending down to kiss his temple. She pulls away tucking a strand of long hair behind her ear, the boy can’t see her face, everything was shrouded by a haze.

_I love- I Love- I Love you Yong-Yong- Yongbok-_  A loud crackle like a phone line being cut off. 

_Good morning._ A distinctively older male, a surgical mask over his face dressed in a surgeons scrubs and lab coat. The boy knew he was smiling behind the mask, a sinister, sadistic one. _Will you be a good boy today?_

_Who are you?_

Cut. Cut. Saw. Saw. The boy was screaming, bone grinding and cutting, flesh searing, blood dripping. 

_Who are_ y _ou?_  

Fe- _Wrong._

Click.

_Who are you?_

Yon- _Wrong._

Click.

  _ANSWER ME WHO ARE YOU?_

 I DON’T KNOW!  
Click.

A bullet fires right at him. It hits its target square in the heart, the impact sends him falling, falling, falling, falling…

 

  
The boy gasps awake, jolting forward on reflex panting heavily, sweat rolling down his temples cooling on his skin as if he had just exercised. He looks down at himself, he was sitting in bed, his bed, not a hospital bed. He was clad in a loose t-shirt and sweats not a hospital gown. His hands move to his chest, rough calloused palms feeling his frantic heart beating against his fair skin, no blood, no scar, no scab, no bullet hole. The room around him dark but some moonlight was pouring in from the window at the far end of the room, not a white clinic. He was- he was in Seoul Korea not in there. Definitely not there. Facility 9. Gradually his breathing calmed.

The boy turns to the clock situated on his bedside table, angry red numbers indicate 2.59am. He lets an out a small audible huff standing up and heading to the shower. Shutting the glass door behind him, he lets the water pour down onto his back. The ice-cold water slams hard against his back, drenching his body. Placing two hands against the bathroom walls, he lends forward closing his eyes to immerse himself in the sensation of his body heat slowly ebbing away to the cold water. The cold water rinses away the haunting images, the man, the boy, the women, they voices. The cold water grounds him. Right now he was Lee Felix as it is written on his fake ID. Australian born. He was in Seoul, South Korea his supposed motherland for a possible… job offer. He slowly opens his eyes, watching the water beneath him swirl into the drain. He blinks. The water was dyed red. He blinks again, it was once again clear against white tiles.

He quickly finishes his shower and gets dressed. He has a long day ahead of him.

 

\---

 

It did not take long for the boy to enter the underground.

Hired hitmen were well paid and his training and skill set fit the job description perfectly. The underground also did not care for much background information, where you are from, family background, what lead you to such a life, none of that. It always finished the job as quickly and cleanly as possible, no loose ends attached. That was good enough for Lee Felix. He did the killing with ease, whether it was sniping or close contact assassination he had already been trained for years prior. His mastery over numerous languages both from what he picked up from the scientist and other inmates helped in international deals. It made disguising and blending in easy especially in European states and parts of Asia. Hidden behind his red bandana, the boy could only be identified by his flaming hair and amber eyes. He made sure his distinctive features, particularly his freckles and facility barcode on his wrist was always covered to prevent any compromising situations. Lee Felix was the mundane name he adopted he never knew why he chose that name but Felix had always seemed to be fitting.

 

\---

 

  
Felix walked down a hallway, his footsteps soundless despite the purposefully echoey corridor. There aren’t any cameras. Felix notes. He makes his way to the room right at the end.

 

Knock. Knock. There was a pause.

 

“Come in.” A man’s gruff voice called through the door.

Felix pulls out his bandana from his pocket up, tying it over his nose bridge before pushing open the door. At the office desk sat a middle-aged man, likely to be in his late fifties. Tailored, pressed suit and tie. Clean and neat office, devoid of clutter apart from a single stack of paper to the right of the table. A fountain pen costing easily more than it's worth in front of the paper pile. Several awards and plaques decorated the wooden walls. The blinds have already been drawn down.

“You’re the infamous 337?”

“Yes, sir,” Felix replied, feet planted firmly to the ground, arms behind his back with relaxed ease.

“I did not expect a man so young… How old are you?” The man’s beady eyes scanned Felix from head to toe. From his youthful features to his dressing. A simple dark grey button-down shirt, black trousers, and dress shoes.

“I am 18 this-”

“You're lying. That’s not your real age.” The man said curtly, eyes glowing a dull grey. “No point hiding, my gift allows me to tell if you are lying.”

Felix raised a brow, not shocked by the man's gift, the ginger had also done his own length of background checks before engaging with any client. “16 turning 17 in a couple of weeks.”

“You are telling me a child is one of the most highly in demand assassins in the market.”

Felix was not impressed. “I am without a doubt 337. If you do not want my services fine, please do not waste my time, sir.”   
“Mr 337 you have pretty poor manners.” The man stands up from his chair. “I never said I did not want your expertise. You cannot blame me for being skeptical given what little information I have been given about yourself.”

How easily do people take the bait.

“My services are not cheap.” Felix faces the man.

“6 digits. I’ll deposit 5 digits into your account by tonight.”

Felix does not reply.

“Fine, 7 digits final reward. 5 digits deposit.” The man glares down at Felix, he was at least a head taller than the ginger.

“Deal.”

“I expect nothing but perfection.” The man reaches out his hand.

Felix takes the man’s hand while donning on a smile, “Of course.”

 

\----

 

Crouching to his knees, Felix had his sniper rifle poised and ready, his fingers ghosting over the trigger. From the rooftop of the opposing building Felix waits, through the scope, he sets his eyes on the window of the 17th-floor conference room. His target, the Finance Minister of Korea was nine minutes too late and Felix was a minute too early. To make the situation more irritating, the autumn sun was beginning to sink down the horizon. Its blinding orange rays provided Felix with the light to distort the image of him sniping making it seem like he was not there in the first place. If the sun was to go down before Felix could do the job it may make this operation much more of a hassle than it should be.

Just then on the 17th floor, a man walks into the conference room. A mop of grey hair, high receding hairline nearing his seventies, the finance minister walks into the room and right into Felix’s hands. By his side two bodyguards, both in white dress shirts, black blazers, and slacks. They had sunglasses on making them relatively indistinguishable from any of the huge team of bodyguards the minister probably has. Felix waits for the minister to walk towards his seat at the head of the table. Like a predator watching his prey, Felix chooses the right moment.

There.

Felix fires.

A bullet glides through the air, the sun rays bouncing off the metal making it look no more than a glint. It should perfectly shoot through the glass window, creating a clean bullet hole without shattering the glass and piercing the minister right through the heart, burning another hole through his flesh.

Well, it _should_ have.

It happens within seconds. Felix fires and the bullet leaves the rifle right for the target but as it was about to hit the minister it stops. One of the guards the one with the curler hair reaches out his hand and the suspended bullet just falls to the ground.  
 _A telekinetic?_

Felix inwardly curses. this was not what had been reflected on his background check, none of the minister’s man should have such a gift or one strong enough to stop Felix’s bullets.

The guard did not seem to have spotted Felix, but it was pointless to continue attacking. Attacking would give away his position and with a telekinetic his bullets would be useless anyway. He has to retreat and choose a different approach. Felix gets up quickly, slinging his rifle over his shoulder. He has at most 2 minutes worth of sunlight left. Moving quickly to the stairway Felix suddenly stops in his tracks.

“I know you are here. Show yourselves.” The young Australian is careful, there are 2 no 3 unwanted guests at the scene.

Suddenly a dark shield seemed to envelop the whole rooftop stripping him of his seeming invisibility. The dark energy shield blocked out almost all of the natural sunlight leaving only enough for bare visibility. From the shadows appeared three figures. 3 boys all dressed in similar black form-fitting uniforms, one was hooded and the other two not. Felix could feel it. The dark energy coming from the hooded boy. This is bad, outnumbered, out of his element, these three do not look simple to deal with. He has to make a run for it.

“Now Jisung! Before he makes a run for it!” One of the unmasked boy shouts, his eyes glowed violet.

_He read through me._

Felix tries to move but a huge weight came crashing onto him forcing him to lay flat onto the floor. The ginger could not get up, his whole body was pulled to the ground as if the pull of gravity had multiplied by a hundredfold. They were getting closer. Left without many options, Felix lets out a large outburst of light, bright enough to blind the boys. He hears their groans as the light disorients the other boys and the gravitational pull was lifted. Taking this chance Felix makes a run for it. He fires two energy charged bullets through the energy dome and rams his body against it, utilizing his own kinetic and light energy to crash through the wall.

“Goddammit, a speedster!?” The hooded boy shouted, his voice low and gravely. He chases after Felix as Felix leaves a trail of orange light the boy leaves a tail of black light. It was almost completely sundown and it was obvious that the darkness made the hooded boy faster. With each passing rooftop, the gap between them began to narrow. Felix has to take a risk.

Nearing more residential areas Felix jumps down. He catches onto the metal bars from apartment balconies and swings himself across, dropping to ground level as fast as possible.

“337 you are cornered.” Another voice rang through the alleyway. It was the bodyguard with the curly hair and his friend right next to him. Felix turns and attempts to bolt the other way but the boy named Jisung and his partner stopped him in his tracks.

“Surrender now.” The curly hair boy ordered, likely the leader of their team. Felix considers his options.

Left? Right? Or… up?

Felix looks up, the hooded boy staring down at him from the rooftop, if his powers were darkness he was the worse opponent to face. The ginger clicks his tongue, eyes flickering to the walls between the alley. He has to fight. Slowly he unslings his rifle as if he was about to surrender. The boys surrounding him were visibly relieved.

Felix smirks beneath his bandana.

Running at top speed, Felix uses his momentum and flings himself onto the wall, the wall acts as a stepping stone and he propels himself over the telekinetic and the other bodyguard. He fires a couple of loose shots which were easily redirected by the telekinetic.

“You are not escaping.” The telekinetic takes off his sunglasses, his eyes an icy blue glow. The rifle flies out of his hands along with all his hidden weapons, his extra, and three throw daggers. “Woojin!”

Upon landing the other bodyguard, Woojin, tackles him to the ground, pinning his arms to the ground. The other boy was strong, very strong, Felix could not budge a single bit.

“I’m not that easy!” Felix feels his skin tingle. A strong glaringly hot burst of light erupts from his body, Woojin pulls away in a shout of pain, clutching his eyes. Tiny flames danced on Felix’s clothes but the fire never once harms Felix, it does, however, cause his bandana to catch fire.

“Y-Yong bok…?” The leader says in a weak voice, his pupils blown with shock.

 

Felix freezes.

 

“How do you know that name?” the words come out in a bare whisper.

“You’re alive? I- I don’t- I thought I lost you years ago.” The boy lets a smile creep up his face, looking down to the ground in a moment of relief.

“Lost who? Me?” Felix frowns in confusion, a strange mix of anger and loss. That name. The name lodge between blurred hazy memories. It hurts. It hurts to think.

“Who the fuck are you? Why the hell do you know that name?” Felix's voice grew louder with each question. He had so many in his head. _Who is this boy? How and why does he know?_ Felix's arms glowed a bright orange, the light illuminating the dark streets.

“You- don’t know who I am? You don’t remember?” The smile of the leader’s face falters.

Felix stopped listening, he charges at the leader throwing punch after punch.

“Answer me! Why do you know that name?!”

“You really don't know who I am? ” The other boy answers in a fragile voice. “I am your brother. Bang Chan. Christopher!.”

Chan dodges Felix’s fists by the hair trying his best to hold back the tears threatening fall.

Felix kicks the leader from the left side, Chan blocks it with both arms but winces as the skin contact leaves a burn. “Brother? I have no brother.”

“Remember? The ice cream dates Dad always brought us on every weekend?” Chan was crying now, tears stream down his face uncontrolled. Words of Korean crossing over to strings of English. Felix darts away from Chan just to put some distance between them. “Remember the times we would climb the lemon tree and play pretend in the backyard? Remember when we had built the tire swing? Remember how we would jump into giant leaf piles in the autumn and how we would sleep under the sun in the spring?”

_Remember?_ The words swirled around Felix’s mind. It was disorienting. Everything was spinning. _Remember? Remember? Do you remember?_

“I don’t. I don’t. I DON’T REMEMBER A SINGLE THING! STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD!” Felix drops to his knees, the light from his hands disappeared as he brought them to his ears attempting to shout out the voices.

“Jisung now!” The hooded boy calls out from behind. Two dark spheres are flung at Felix, they bound each hand to the ground. Then it was back, the crushing weight of gravity pins Felix to the ground this time he could not even move a slightest. He struggles, hot tears of his own burning his eyes. It blurred his vision but he could see the other boys moving closer.

A hand waves across his face. “ Sleep.” A voice calls out.

The young Australian immediately slips into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have turned Yongbok into a traumatizing trigger name...
> 
> Comment and Kudos :)


	3. Apprehension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is a real dick. Changbin beats him up. They form a weird rocky relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that 80% of the population has powers but power rankers above 6 are rare.   
> Most of the time high rankers true powers manifest of through traumatic or very emotional events, which can make them very dangerous as they cannot control their powers.  
> JYP is both a regular top university in korea but also has a training program for rankers who have high power levels. Those with high power levels are often asked to join the Special Arms Force to become soldiers for the Korean government. SKZ is just one of the couple of special operation squads.  
> JYP is also a largeass school with a wing for regular university students, a wing for the Gifted program, a wing for training facilities and a wing for dorms.

Felix wakes up to an unfamiliar ceiling, in an unfamiliar room. It was white, all the walls looked as if they were newly painted. It was sparsely furnished with only a vanity table, a chair, a wardrobe and the bed he was on. There was also a balcony to the left of the bed.

  


“You are awake.” A soft voice greets him, Felix recognises it. A brunette walks into the room, the one who had read his mind, the same one that knocked him out. 

  


“Hyung! He is awake.” The boy turns and calls out behind him.

  


Behind him enter two other individuals. Their leader Felix easily identifies the first person, the one who claims to be his brother, Bang Chan. Unlike their first encounter, Chan showed little emotion and instead of the black hair of their first encounter, it was now bleached blonde growing out at the roots.  He did not smile, his gaze was steely and serious, like all the emotions from before had been sealed in a jar and locked away. Felix frowns, the other boy behind Chan he had not seen before. Jet black hair and equally dark eyes, he carried massive amounts of dark aura with him. It was the hooded boy which could control darkness.

  


Chan pulls the chair by the vanity table towards the side of Felix’s bed. 

  


“Lee Felix or is it more accurate to call you Specimen LEE377? The one who blew up Organisation Mnets Facility 9 back in your birth country, Australia.” Felix expression darkens, tugging the long sleeve of his shirt trying to further cover the concealed barcode on his wrist.

  


“How did you find out? Who are you people?” 

  


“We are Stray Kids, a relatively home-based “capture and secure” operations team at JYP University and School for the Gifted under the Defence Ministry Special Armed Forces of South Korea. We bring in teenagers who show risky power levels and secure dangerous high rankers, usually in Korea but we do take other international operations as well.  I am Bang Chan, the leader of our team, you can refer to me as Chan.” Chan replies cooly as if he forgot the whole ‘brother talk’ even happened. “As you can guess, my gift is telekinesis. Minho here.” 

  


Chan gestures to mind reading boy.  “His gift is called Human. He can both read emotions, amplify them, control them and the human body to a certain extent. He was the one who knocked you out.” 

  


Chan points to other boy leaning against the frame of the door. Felix could feel the thick shroud of dark energy emitting from the boy. “He is your complete opposite if we are not wrong. Changbin manipulates darkness. You manipulate light.”

  


“What do you want from me? Seeing as you only “take in” teens who show risky power levels not hired hitmen. Definitely not escaped human experimented super soldiers. You should be throwing me into SM prison or some containment facility before I go berserk and burn down the place.” 

  


“We could, but we won’t.” Chan shrugs.

  


“Why is it because I am ‘your precious little brother’?” Felix comments, voice dripping with venom. 

  


_ Slap. _

  


Felix felt his skin tingling from the aftershock with sparks of pain blooming on his right cheek, “Don’t you dare speak to Chan-hyung, like that!” Changbin growls, eyes becoming pitch black in anger. Felix does not respond, his hands balled into a tight fist. He tries to ignite some light and retaliate but nothing happens. He notes the two thin silver bands around his wrist something he was more than familiar with.

  


“Power restricting bracelets. You must know them exceptionally well right LEE337.” 

  


“Don’t call me that like I am your fucking lab rat.”

  


Chan brushes off Felix’s hostility. “The bracelets will not come off until you prove that you are not a threat." Chan stands up from his seat, letting out a soft sigh. “ We will talk again later after we retrieve your stuff from your hideout.”

  


Chan walks out of the room with Minho and Changbin following behind. 

  


In anger, Felix slams his hand against the bed letting a long string of colourful curses slip through his lips. They got him good. Really good. Felix did not know who or when did they rat him out but to find out everything his past even his hideout. They have a bloody good infiltration team.

  


Felix waits for about half an hour staring blankly at the ceiling, before standing up and heading over to the locked balcony door. Dawn had not yet broken and judging from the slowly brightening sky, it was about 6 am, just enough shadows for him to make a run for it without drawing too much attention. Felix watches a car depart from the compound, likely it was the Stray Kids team. Felix detaches the cross earring from his left ear and jammed it into the keyhole of the balcony door, poking and probing until a soft click was heard. 

  


Success. 

  


Felix pulls open the door and walks out onto the balcony. He was currently on the third floor of the building, too high up to directly jump down without breaking a body part he looks around for a lower landing platform. Getting onto the balcony railing, Felix jumps off onto the extended roof from the floor below before leaping into some bushes on the big lawn of JYP. There were a couple of cars parked in the shade a distance away, he could hotwire them and make a run for it.

  


“Dammit! He escaped!” The voice Felix knew it belongs to the Changbin boy, resonated from his room. 

  


Felix did not hesitate and sprinted towards the cars which were no more than four hundred meters away. 

  


“Not so fast blonde.” Changbin materialised out of the shadows causing Felix to jump a distance back. “You are not going anywhere.”

  


“Try me,” Felix said, lifting his arms to his face, poised to fight. Changbin attacks first, he does not use his powers instead throws a solid kick to Felix’s hips which the ginger deflects. Changbin was strong, his kicks definitely held a lot of power and impact despite his smaller size. The other boy is also fast, maybe it was also the added darkness surrounding them. Changbin’s attacks were relentless, one after another giving little time for Felix to breathe, much less time to strike back. Seeing an opening Felix struck him once, a pressure point at his shoulder which should have dislocated it but Changbin did not even flinch further pushing Felix back into a corner. With one decisive blow, Changbin swept under Felix’s leg toppling and pinning him to the ground by his right arm.

  


“You lost, kid.” Changbin said lowly in between pants. Felix too was breathing heavily, struggling under Changbin’s vice-like grip. No one has ever out fought Felix like this before. No one. Changbin gets off Felix allowing for the younger to stand up while pops his shoulder right back into its popped.

  


“One more,” Felix spoke. “I want one more match.” 

  


“Or what?” Changbin challenged back.  _ Was the kid stupid?  _ Changbin was clearly the one in the position of power here.

  


“Or no matter how many times you try to lock me in, I will still break out.” Felix stares right into Changbin’s eyes, the rich chestnut orbs held flecks of gold in them, fierce and determined. “Just one more match, if I get to defeat you fair and square in an arena without the use of any powers from the both of us just hand to hand combat, you let me go.”

  


“If you lose? I assume you will remain with us and we expect full cooperation from you?”  

  


Felix does not reply.

  


“Fantastic,” Changbin smirks. “Let the match begin.”

  


\---

  
  


“How long have they been going like this?” Chan walks over to Woojin at the observation deck. The two of them watched as Changbin and Felix continued to trash each other out in the ring below them. 

  


“About… 2 or so hours. It's their 10th or so round I believe.” Woojin turns to welcome his boyfriend next to him. “Changbin has won 8 of them.”

  


“Are they going to stop any time soon?” Chan looks through the many screens of their surveillance systems.

  


“Does not look like it. I do not think Felix will stop until he literally drops and Changbin will let him fight as much as he pleases. Changbin does not have many people who can keep up with him who are actually willing to beat the lights out each other.”  Chan did not need to watch the surveillance of their fight to know that Felix was very well trained the first-hand experience from the night before was more than enough to show that the boy was no amateur. His movements were like water fluid and precise, each strike he made was calculated with the intent to kill or heavily injure. The boy was burning to fight, it was like fighting was engrafted into him. But Changbin was still far more polished, Chan knew how Changbin fought it. Changbin always leaves no room for hesitation, he was aggressive and fast always hitting where it hurt and never showing any weaknesses or holes for attackers to utilise. What Changbin may lack in size he makes up with technique and skill, things that Felix had a lot to learn from. 

  


“Chan, you feeling okay?” Woojin laced their hands together giving the latter a soft squeeze for reassurance.

  


“Yeah. Just a little tired and overwhelmed by the past 24 hours.” Chan sighed, it was not every day you meet your supposedly dead brother. 

  


“So the tests came out positive?”

  


“A hundred and ten percent. Yong- I mean Felix is my biological brother. I just... need some time to readjust to things and some sleep, I’ll be fine.” Chan insists, pulling Woojin for a peck on the cheek. 

  


“I’ll watch over them. I don’t think Felix will last much longer anyways, he seems exhausted too.” Woojin ushers Chan out of the room. “Get some sleep, you need it.” 

  


“Baby-” The door of the observation deck slams in Chan’s face, leaving him alone in the long corridor. He looks at his watch, 1pm, maybe a nap was really called for. 

  


\---

  


“This has been our 20th round. 16 to 4. I think you have had enough fighting today.” Changbin said. Sweat was dripping down his temples and exhaustion was starting to sink into his bones. It’s been a while since he felt so alive. 

  


“No. One more round.” Felix pulls himself up from the floor. 

  


“No more fighting today, kid you look like you are about to drop anytime soon.” Changbin watched Felix, his movements much more sluggish compared to when they first started, in this state even level 5 ranker could wipe the arena with him. “Besides tomorrow is Sunday. You can fight me all day long after you get something to eat and get some rest. And a bath…” Changbin threw Felix a spare towel and started to walk out of the arena. 

  


“Aren't you coming? The cafeteria is this way.” 

  


Letting out a groan, Felix wiped the sweat from his temple and followed behind Changbin with frustrated steps.

  


\---

  


JYP University of the Gifted as expected was huge. One of the top university in Korea for both their gifted and other academic courses as well as a training facility for high rankers or those who wish to join the Special Operations forces. Everyone knew the school had huge funding from both the South Korean government and the Head of the military who also acted as the Gifted Programmes Director, JYP. Walking along the hallways of the Gifted block, Felix could see how all eyes were on him and Changbin. Students around them huddled in little groups whispering amongst themselves.

  


_ “Oh my gosh. Who is he? A new kid? Why is he with Seo Changbin?” _

  


_ “He must be a high ranker than since Stray Kids took him in.” _

  


_ “He’s hot.” _

  


_ “He does look handsome but do you see his eyes? How terrifying… and aren’t those power restricting bracelets? Only prisoners and those who cannot control their powers wear them.” _

  


_ “It’s better to stay away, he looks like trouble.” _

  


“Don’t listen to corridor gossip.” Changbin said to Felix as the two navigate the labyrinth of hallways, the younger trudged behind him without a word. The cafeteria was packed when they got there with lunch in full swing, Changbin had paid for both their meals. They took a seat at the far end of the room where it was relatively more isolated and quiet. 

  


“Thank you for the food.” Felix murmured before beginning to inhale his noodles. Changbin caught the ginger lighting up for a second as the taste of the noodles hit his palette. 

  


“It’s good right?” A small smile creeps onto the dark boy’s lips. However, the momentary spark of happiness in Felix’s eyes immediately melted away and replied Changbin with a curt nod. 

  


_ This one is going to be one tough nut to crack _ .

  


They ate in silence. Felix both being too hungry and guarded for much or any small talk Changbin tried to initiate. 

  


“We retrieved your belongings and left them in your room.” Changbin set down his chopsticks in his empty bowl and proceeded to wipe his mouth.

  


“How did you manage to find it?” Felix slammed the chops onto the table with a little too much force, the bang startled other students in the cafeteria.

  


“There was no trail and it was impossible to track you down. So we drew you out.”

  


Felix paused. Running memories through his mind. Felix knew that he had always been careful, hiding and erasing every trail possible to avoid being caught. Then why-

  


“The deal. It was a trap, a fabricated elaborate scenario. A ploy from the beginning to bait me out. You then stalked me. There were no men involved but yet you still managed to watch my every move.” 

  


“We did it through animals. It was Chan’s plan, for the most part, a collaboration with Day6 JYP best and only Hacking and Infiltration team. If-”

  


“We are done talking.” Felix kicked the chair ba ck and stormed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan  
> Superpower: Telekinesis. Can also create telekinetic force fields.  
> Power level: 9.9 (the strongest on the team, one of the strongest in this generation)
> 
> Minho  
> Superpower: Human. Can feel others emotions and amplify his own emotions to others. He has the ability to control the human body to a certain extent such as making people sleep immediately and boost human functions such as recovery , speed, strength etc. (note he often deduces people's course of actions by reading emotions)  
> Can create an emotional link between people and himself which allows for some sort of telepathy  
> Power level: 9.4
> 
> Changbin  
> Superpower: Darkness manipulation and creation. Pretty much the exact opposite of Felix. The night and darkness energies him and makes him more powerful. Changbin is less sensitive to the cold and he would not get hypothermia. He has super speed of sorts, more like he jumps as a shadow appearing and disappearing very quickly not really like Felix who just runs. He can shadow travel. (note that both Changbin and Felix generally require lesser sleep as at night Changbin naturally has more energy and in the day Felix have alot of energy he may not have used up)  
> Power level: 9.5
> 
> I'm sorry if the story is too fast paced or the transitions are a little awkward!  
> Comments and kudos:)


	4. Ease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What makes of the tension between Changbin and Felix?  
> Felix befriends Jisung.  
> Changbin initiates a heart to heart with Felix and successfully tears down some of the walls Felix puts up

“4.” 

 

“What?” Felix huffs, trying to catch his breath. 

 

“Today you had successfully landed 4 decisive strikes. You only landed two yesterday, one when you tried to escape and one in the third round.” Changbin reaches out his hand to help Felix up. The ginger frowns, swatting the hand away and getting up by himself. Changbin had once again mopped the floor with him, having spared over 30 rounds today, 15 rounds at dawn, 15 rounds at dusk. It was already 2am and Felix had only won 7 of them. 

 

“You are good Felix. Very good, in fact.” Changbin walks over to Felix. “You possess immense potential. You are incredibly versed at fighting. You may lack proper technique and teaching but you make up for it in learning and adapting. You also don’t hesitate nor do you worry about playing dirty.”

 

“What are you trying to get at.” Felix said pointedly, retreating with every step Changbin takes until he was up against the arena wall, cornered.

 

“Join our team.” Changbin closes the distance between them even more, “You will be a great asset, we could give you a team, a family.” Changbin’s eyes trailed up and down Felix’s face, studying the Australian’s delicate features. Noticing the little, almost unnoticeable sunspots decorating his pale skin. Freckles?

 

“Am I in any position to decline?” Felix stares straight into Changbin’s eyes, their faces just centimetres apart causing their breaths to mingle. Felix could feel Changbin’s perpetually cold fingers come into contact with his wrists.

 

“No you-” Utilising this distraction, Felix grabs Changbin’s arms and flipped them over so it was Felix cornering Changbin into the wall.

 

“I win-” Felix said smugly, the intimate air around them immediately dispelled.

 

“Good but not good enough brat.” Changbin growled, summoning a dark tendril. It wraps around Felix’s ankle and hurled him across the arena. 

 

“Mother Fu-” Felix cursed loudly at the other boy’s foul play, only to be cut off by the elder.

 

“It’s Changbin-hyung to you, brat.” Changbin pulls Felix up to standing. “Training classes start tomorrow, I will be at my own school so I cannot babysit you. Woojin-hyung will pick you up from your room for breakfast and bring you to class at 8. So do not be late or too much of an asshole.”

 

Just like that Changbin turns, towel and bottle in hand walking towards the exit.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at night training.” Changbin called out, unbothered, leaving a very frustrated Felix alone in Training Hall 9.

 

\---

Felix stood outside the classroom until Woojin, the other ‘bodyguard’ who was with Chan from two nights before, ushered for him to enter. It was like any other classroom, maybe slightly smaller judging by the small student population of 11, not including himself, occupying the classroom.

 

“Class, we have a new trainee joining us today.” The dreary looking teacher spoke. “Please introduce yourself.”

 

“Lee Felix.” Felix spoke impassively. 

 

“Where are you from, Mr Lee?” 

 

“Australia.”

 

“Erh...would you like to share more about yourself, Mr Lee?” 

 

“No, Sir.” 

 

“Your ability or power ranking?”   
  


Felix ignores his question.

 

“Very well then Mr Lee.” The teacher paused, sucking in a breath of annoyance. “Please take a seat next to Mr Han at the back.” Felix walked towards the only empty seat at the back of the classroom, unbothered by the whispered apology Woojin says on his behalf before quickly exiting the room. Felix plops into his seat next to another boy with distinctive almost squirrel-like features and messy blonde hair. The boy was also at the scene two nights before the one with gravity manipulation if Felix was not wrong. 

 

“Yo.” The boy greets smiling. 

 

Felix keeps his eyes on the blackboard as the teacher scribbles down some words in English with its Korean translation. 

 

“Yo, Felix.” The boy says again.

 

This time Felix turns his head slightly to face the boy. The boy smiles brighter as he got Felix’s attention.

 

“Wanna see something funny?” A twinkle of mischief in the boy’s eyes. Felix doesn’t respond but he knew the boy would do whatever he was planning anyway.

 

“Watch.” The boy points to their teacher droning on about adverbs. The boy lifts a finger and at first, nothing happens apart from the faint silver his eyes were glowing. Then something became amiss, the teacher put down his chalk and stiffens. A very visible blue piece of cloth can be seen starting to peak out of the teacher’s dark trousers. The boy lifts his finger higher and higher, the teacher’s underwear follows in suit, giving the middle-aged man a very tight visible wedgie. The man turns red, out of anger, embarrassment and pain, the vein on his forehead bulging out. 

 

“Mr Han Jisung, you better stop this right now!” He shouts in a terribly strained voice. The class bursts into a fit of laughter, growing louder and louder as the poor man begins to turn a little purple. Jisung too smirks at his own trick before releasing the man from his misery. 

 

The teacher sags in relief before quickly collecting himself, “Mr Han, meet me after class. Now class, if you’d excuse me, I’ll be right back from a quick toilet break.” The man uses his hands in attempts to cover the excess underwear drooping from his trousers, half walking half sprinting towards the door.

 

“Yah! I did it!” Jisung exclaims excitedly, his smile widens which Felix did not know it was possible.

 

“Did what?” Felix wipes the tears from his eyes in between fits of laughter.

 

“I made you smile. No! I did better than that! I made you laugh!” 

 

Felix laughed even harder.  _ Who on earth would get themselves into trouble just so they could make someone smile? What an idiot! _

 

“No more Mister Cold and Chic you hear me?” Jisung mock threatens. “At least when I am around.”

 

“Whatever you say.” Felix chuckles lowly.

  
  


It was pretty clear to Felix by the first period that Jisung was extremely extroverted and high in energy. Half the time the boy was bouncing off walls or chatting incessantly, talking about absolutely nothing and everything at the same time. Maybe it was his solitary upbringing at the facility that left Felix to generally avoid unnecessary human interaction and personal investment but Felix did not really mind Jisung. It was quite nice actually. The boy made conversing easy and did not seem to mind that he was doing most of the talking. By lunch, they became pretty close to the point Felix felt comfortable enough to sit next to the other boy. They were joined by all the other members of Stray Kis, Chan, Woojin and Minho, with Changbin being the exception.

 

“What took y'all so long?” Woojin looked up from his jajangmyeon.

 

“You gave Burns a literal gravity-defying wedgie again didn’t you Jisung?” Chan looked unimpressed, Jisung just obnoxiously laughed it off. “Sometimes I wonder why JYP hasn’t kicked you out yet.”

 

“Well because I am a Very Important member of Stray Kids and without my expertise, Seoul may burn to the ground.” Jisung’s dramatic answer causes Minho to roll his eyes.

 

“Where is Changbin?” Felix asks.

 

“At school, he goes to a mainstream high school for scouting purposes.” Woojin explains.

 

“Why only Changbin?”

 

“Oh do I sense that someone perhaps... misses him?” Minho suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. The reaction causing Jisung to snicker loudly and smacking the elder’s shoulder. Felix pays no mind to Minho’s comment.

 

“Chan, Minho and I already graduated from high school so we currently attend JYPU. Gifted programme training only starts in the evening so Changbin will join us then. Chan decided it was best for you to be in-house schooled for…” Woojin pauses.  _ For security and safety reasons _ , Felix assumes. “Your own welfare…”

 

“I am in-house schooled cause I hate the mainstream education system!” Jisung exclaims proudly.

 

“No. You hate that you cannot freely use your powers and be your annoying loud self.” Minho smacks Jisung back. “That and you cause way too much trouble.” Minho seems smug about his answer.

 

“YAH! Lee Minho!” 

 

“Watch your manners Han Jisung!” Woojin chides causing the table to explode into laughter as Jisung shuts up with a pout.

 

“Remember the time in middle school you flooded the school?” Chan says. “I had to speak to the principal on your behalf over how all the pens got jammed into the sprinkler system!”

 

The table erupted in laughter once again. 

 

“No, it was not like that hyung. Now Felix will get the wrong impression of me.” Jisung whines out loud.

 

“What impression did you even leave Felix within the first place?’ Woojin got a high five from Minho and more excited cheers from Chan for Jisung’s well-deserved burn.

 

Jisung starts to pull Felix closer to himself, away from their hyungs, “Felix, my boy, don’t listen to them. Cover your ears, you may get ear cancer from their nonsense.” 

 

Felix cannot help but grin through their antics. 

 

—-

 

It’s been about a week and a half at JYP and life had started to fall into a steady routine for Felix. Wake up at first light, get ready, do some light exercise, do yesterdays assignments (Felix questions why a professional hitman has to take math). One of the members would knock on his door at 8am for breakfast together. Academic lessons with Jisung. Lunch with the members. Physical training lessons for all those in the gifted course (It was a general course for trainees at all power levels which made the lessons super easy and Felix still cannot use his powers which caused the lesson a total bore). Free time in the afternoon which mainly comprises of Felix at the library or catching up on sleep. “Team Dinner” with all the members before more intensive team training through the night. And one on one training with Changbin a little past 12 until one of them drops from exhaustion.

 

So it did mildly alarm Felix when he saw Changbin standing outside his balcony at 3pm one Wednesday afternoon. Instead of going to the huge library in the Academic wing of JYPU, Felix had opted to remain in his room for the most of the later afternoon. The ginger was sprawled on his bed halfway through the original French edition of Madame Bovary, instead of the regular English translation to brush up on his French. He then senses something amiss, a sudden heaviness in the air only present with the use of dark energy. Felix immediately snaps his head towards the balcony and there stood Seo Changbin in the midst of knocking on the balcony glass door. The other boy still clad in his school uniform, shirt, tie, trousers and black blazer. Felix walks over to let Changbin in, to only remember that Chan had one of their sunbaenims, Sungjin if Felix was not wrong, to remove the door hinges so the balcony door will not be able to open, preventing the ginger from trying to escape again. Felix points at the missing door handle, Changbin seems to have forgotten about it too. The elder takes no more than a second to materialise from Felix’s shadow. 

 

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have school?” Felix turns to face the dark boy, raising a curious eyebrow while maintaining a passive expression. 

 

“Ditched last period, it was English and Mr Kim hates me. I could always just practice it with you or Chan-Hyung.” Changbin casually drops his backpack by Felix’s bed. 

 

“Hey. You wanna go somewhere?” Changbin stared down at the carpet, a hand rubbing the back of his head.  _ Changbin was nervous? Uncertain?  _ Felix reads from the latter’s body language. Strange. Felix has never seen him so unsure before. 

 

“Where to?” 

 

“Do you trust me?” Changbin reached out his hand to the ginger. 

 

Felix hesitated just a second before taking Changbin’s hand, the elder's hands were very much larger than Felix’s his being naturally tiny. Callous much like Felix’s own from many years of training but cooling against Felix’s own palm which was much warmer than most. Judging by Changbin’s uncertainty the boy did not seem to be harbouring any foul intentions. He could be acting but that was uncharacteristic of Changbin based on what Felix has picked up over the span of the weak. Changbin was loyal, caring, a hard worker and highly observant not to mention usually very honest. It was also unlikely for JYP or Chan to have ordered some sort of punishment or trap judging my the very humane treatment Felix has gotten as a ‘prisoner’. 

 

Felix closed his eyes, feeling a cold dark shiver rush through his body leaving a tinge of bile in his mouth and an incredible wave of nausea. When Felix opened his eyes they were no longer standing in his bedroom, instead, he was outside. There were many trees surrounding them almost like a barrier separating them from the outside world. There was a pond, rimmed with quite a few large boulders with moss growing over them. Clusters of lily pads grew by the edge of the pond were many brightly coloured koi fish were harbouring under, highly visible through the pristine waters. It was beautiful. Scenic and tranquil, a secluded little spot.

 

“Why did you bring me here?” Felix quickly withdraws his hand from Changbin, slowly recovering from the nausea of shadow travelling. 

 

“Why did you choose to trust me?” Changbin said, walking towards one of the boulders, the largest one with notably little moss growing over it. Changbin must visit this place often. Or often in enough to keep the moss at bay.

 

“I had nothing to lose anyway and free time.”

 

“Huh.” Changbin took a seat on the boulder, legs dangling from it, much too high to come into contact with the water. The elder pats the empty space on the boulder, indicating for Felix to sit next to him. Felix sits. 

 

“It’s beautiful here, isn’t it? Calm and quiet.” Changbin lays down on his back.

 

“That’s your reason for bringing me here?” Felix turns to Changbin. The dark haired boy was staring up at the sky. It was clear, the sky, a baby blue without any clouds even the autumn sun was not in sight.

 

“This is my sanctuary.” Changbin aimlessly draws circles in the air with a single finger. “I come here when I get angry or overwhelmed. I come here to calm down, get rid of the excess dark energy and blow some steam. Too much darkness can be toxic.” 

 

Felix lets out a snort. He knew firsthand how poisonous too much darkness could be.

 

“It’s not always easy to keep every single thing in check all the time. Darkness it is consuming. If I do not keep a tight lid on it at all times, it will spill out. The first and last time that happened…” Changbin drew a deep breath. “Originally it was just the three of us- Chan-hyung, Jisung and I. When we were kids we called ourselves 3Racha, like the hot sauce, Racha being-”

 

“Wind in Spanish.” Felix finished for Changbin. Changbin raised an eyebrow at his response.

 

“Yeah, exactly. We always together, the three of us. Chan and Jisung stayed at the orphanage. Jisung’s parents had sent him to Korea when he was what 11 and abandon him by the doorstep of the orphanage there and then. Chan’s past…” Changbin caught the wary Felix wore. “Is not for me to say. As for myself? I only had my mother. She was struggling to make ends meet constantly then. I was pretty much always alone so she decided to put me at the orphanage daycare. Often I would just end up staying with Chan and Jisung for days on end if my mother did not pick me up. She loved me, that I know for sure but she had her own problems too so I don’t blame her.”

 

“You are a very kind person, Changbin.” Changbin snorts, rolling his eyes at Felix’s comment despite hearing Felix’s sincerity.

 

“Chan was 15 at that time, I was 13, Jisung 12. We would go on ‘adventures’ together, messing around creating trouble. You know? Living out our childhood. But then about two, about three, years later we got into a massive fight, well Chan and I at least, Jisung got dragged into it playing meditator. I don’t ever remember being so angry at someone before that incident. The emotions, anger, betrayal, hurt seemed to have flipped some switch and I had a crazy surge in power level. Chan and I really ended up fighting with the intent to injure, blinded by the cloud of power and emotions. We destroyed the whole orphanage. The whole emotional ordeal also triggered a spike in Jisung’s gift and it was chaos. 3 raging level 9 rankers, we destroyed the whole neighbourhood, if it was not for the JYP squadron sent it we could have torn down the whole of Seoul if things continued to escalate. Jisung...almost died.”Changbin voice grew softer, trailing at the end. It haunts him, Felix notes, Changbin still blames himself even though the other two boys are alive and breathing. There was an echoing silence after what Changbin had shared.

 

“We were animals. That’s how they treated us anyways. Maybe even worse.” Felix said matter of factly, his deep voice sliced through the air. Felix readjusted himself to lay on his back, in the same position Changbin. His brown eyes tilted to the same sky. “The scientists. The Guards. Even fellow “candidates ” at facility 9. My earliest memories were of fights maybe when I was about 12. They would throw us into arena pits, sometimes one on one, other times in groups and it would be a fight to the death. Only the strongest will survive. I remember picking up the languages spoken by the Scientists, mainly European- German, French, Russian. There were many Chinese kids, some from mainland China, some from Hong Kong, others from Taiwan I would learn to eavesdrop their conversations and gradually learn the language too. Apart from deathmatches, we had training too. How to plan a kill, how to execute it, how to get away with it faultlessly. Everything imparted was to turn us into war machines, super soldiers. The worst part was...” 

 

Felix paused, thinking of the right way to put it. “Often, they would put us in ‘experimental tanks’

that’s what they would call it. Experiments to see how long we would last in the worst situation possible, to weaken and destroy one from inside out. If we didn’t die in the arena we would die in those rooms. For example, if your gift was flame manipulation, they would try to constantly drown you. If you could read minds they would leave them in a white room, leaving them with their own thoughts until they go crazy. It could take days, weeks, even months. Often they would use power restraints or drugs to further weaken us.”

 

“They put you in a blackout room didn’t they?” Changbin asked.

 

“Yup.” Felix pops the p. “It’s always kinda hazy, my time in there. Sometimes days, weeks, maybe even months. Could not really tell, could not tell the night from day, could not tell if I was even conscious or unconscious at times. The absence of light made me incredibly weak, I was often delirious by the second week. I heard voices, saw visions, had dreams. Reality? Imagination? They often merged together. When they choose to drag me out I would always wake up at the hands of those scientists. Funny thing was, I never once fought back at them. I complied, like a dog. They tell me to fight, I fought. They threw me in the tanks and I’d wake up as if nothing had happened. Every time I got out I would feel a renewed sense of emptiness, detachment, lost. The Scientists then fed me more and more words, brainwashing and rewiring me until I was not even human. Just a Monster driven by bloodlust, kill or be killed. And the cycle repeats.”

 

“Then why did you burn it down? The facility.”

 

“I remember it was my last arena fight. All the other ‘candidates’ had already been eliminated at this point. Just me and this other Australian boy left from the first batch of test samples.”

  
  


_ Felix recalled the boy probably about 17 at that time, older than Felix. Ethnically white, European, military cropped blonde hair, leaf green eyes. HIs eyes were not like Felix’s own, they were not hollow. They were serious but what lied deeper was anxiety, fear, sadness.  _

  
  


“He was ABLE001. His last name and his candidate number, I never knew any of their names, the other candidates I mean. Ha! I didn't even know my own.” Felix let out a rather sad chuckle.

  
  


_ The fight was a large blur. Felix went after the boy first. Large thick thorny vines erupted from the ground trying to grab onto the ginger. Felix was much too fast, an orange flash without even after shadows he appears behind the boy. All it took was a single swing of a sword, off with the boys head. Too easy. The body drops to the ground and it immediately disintegrates into a pile of dried leaves. A trap. Felix looks down at his feet emerged a pair of green jaws, he darts out of the way. From the sand of the arena, the other boy grew a huge venus fly trap closing its mouth with a large snap. Felix turns, a large flower sat where it was once empty space, the boy came out of it.  _

  
  


“The rest of the fight was largely a blur. It felt like my body had gone on autopilot my body just acted on the best course of taking down prey.”

 

_ “Snap out of it!” The boy shouted, arms restrained and held against the arena wall by chains of light. The chains seared his skin, darkening it and the boy cries out in pain. Felix walks closer and closer to the boy. More vines grow out to attack Felix but with a swing of his glowing blade, the wines get burnt and fall around him, limp. Felix meets the boy face to face. Those green eyes were ones Felix seemed to never forget. _

_ “Lee, stop this. You are not some prized dog those damned psychopaths make you out to be!” The boy’s tears started to fall. Felix said nothing.  _ Kill. Kill. Kill. He had to kill. _ Tilting the boy’s face up _

 

_ “Last words?” Felix said, he learnt that it was good to be a little merciful, just a bit, just before someone dies. It was respect for the dead. Suddenly, the boy slammed his skull into Felix’s head. It threw Felix back the boy’s actions, blood trickled down his chin.  _

 

_ “Come back! Come back! I know you still have a shred of humanity left. Lee, you are human. Remember? You are not a monster they make you out to be. Please-” Slice. Thud. Flop. The body dropped to the ground, leaving only a trail of rose petals blowing away in the wind. _

  
  


“After that incident, it was strange. Something… changed within me. Maybe the boy literally knocked some sense into me.” Felix snorted.  “I was once again thrown into the experimental tank. This time only for two weeks. I counted based on the intervals they slot food through the door. But this last time in the tank I never once felt weak, I did not even lose consciousness apart from sleeping. Everything had been clear for once. And in that time my hate started to brew and once they let me out, I let myself out. I went on a massacre and burn down that godforsaken place.” Felix closed his eyes. Flames licked and danced behind those closed eyes.

 

Changbin turned to face Felix the first time in their entire exchange. “You are not a monster Felix.” Felix slowly opens his eyes, they were burning a vibrant amber. 

 

_ Beautiful _ , Changbin thought before mentally slapping himself.

 

“We better leave it is a little past 5. If I am found not in the school or the dorms there will be lockdown and a squad sent to find me. Bang Chan will be thrown into a frenzy.” Felix pulled himself up quickly, dusting the dirt off his jeans. Changbin chuckles at that thought as they both knew it was true. Felix had still needed to earn the trust of the team, but strangely Changbin felt he could trust the ginger with his life. A small dangerous thought that the dark boy decided to shelve for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Felix some linguistic genius. Note that I don't speak any other language apart from Chinese, English, maybe a few phrases in Malay. SO anything else is at the hands of Google Translate! a bad choice i know 
> 
> should I write a 3racha prequel in the future?
> 
> oh and a small spoiler  
> Is it not strange that Felix's earliest memory is from age 12? Why can't he remember anything at all from before?
> 
> kudos and comments!!


	5. Conflict

“A Mission?” Felix furrowed his eyebrows.

  


“Chan are you for real? The kid has only been with us for a month.” Minho spoke, radiating worry through the room. “He is not ready.”

  


“I agree with Minho I think Felix still needs a little more time to get used to a team setting and our team dynamics.” Woojin placed a hand on Minho’s own, in efforts to calm the boy down. If Minho got too agitated that gets everyone on edge as well, things usually end up quite ugly when that happens.

  


“I think he is plenty ready. Felix is not some novice, he knows how to handle high-pressure environments and is highly skilled in combat. Right Changbin?” Chan explained. The darkness wielder nodded his head in agreement.

  


“Furthermore teamwork can only develop through actual field experience, am I right?”

  


“Do I get any say in this?” Felix asks as if he did not already know the answer. 

  


“No, I’m sorry Felix.” Changbin murmurs. Felix huffs, crossing his arms and leaning back to his chair. 

  


“But hyung-” Chan cuts off Minho.

  


“Changbin, Minho, Felix the three of you are on board this mission, Felix will be able to use his powers and the two of you are responsible in keeping him in check, my word is final.” Chan slams the table, causing everyone to flinch at the sudden loud bang. Jisung even let out an inhumanly high squeak.

  


“No Jisung you will not be on this Mission just because you proclaim Felix is your platonic soulmate. ” Chan lets out a loud sigh at the blonde boy, Jisung proceeds to slowly put his raised hand down. “This mission has no time to slowly pick off the enemy. It has to be done quickly and efficiently, we may have to use rather ruthless means if the target chooses to be uncooperative. You get what I mean.” Jisung slowly nods, understanding the true meaning of Chan’s words.

  


“Okay that's it for today, all the details are in the documents.” Chan slides them across the table to Felix, Changbin and Minho. “End of team meeting.”

  


Everyone stood up and pushed their chairs into place ready to leave. 

”And Minho?” Chan walks up to the brunette and whispers. ”Don’t worry. We are Stray Kids, aren't we? What could possibly go wrong?” 

  


\---

  


Well, everything apparently. 

  


”NO. NO. NO. FELIX!” Changbin shouted running towards the ginger. The ginger was knelt on the ground screaming in pain. Screams growing louder and louder by the minute until they finally stopped and the boy dropped to the ground with a loud thud. 

  


”FELIX!” All Changbin saw was red. 

  


\--- 

  


**20 minutes earlier.**

  


” _ Target spotted. Grey hoodie, gangly, dark hair, brown eyes.” _

Minho spoke through the Link he had created between the three of them. 

  


_ ”I see him. He is staying on main streets, avoiding alleyways. I'll create a scene, if need be I'll engage in close range combat first. When you see an opportunity, Felix bring Minho in and back him up. We expect- Felix? Felix! No Felix wait! Goddamit.”  _ Changbin cursed under his breath. One of the three red dots on his tracker had disappeared and reappeared much closer to Changbin’s coordinates than before. Peering from the corner of the alleyway, before he knew it Felix materialised in mid-air right behind the target throwing a round kick to the target’s side. The target is caught by surprise and takes the impact flying a distance away. 

  


“ _ Change of plans, Minho take the crowd, I’ll backup Felix. Looks like we may be able to capture the target alive.”  _ Changbin growled through their Link. 

  


Changbin pulled himself out of the shadows of the alley wall, tall shadows created from the high autumn midday sun, ready to whoop Felix’s ass. To only be blocked, one woman, two men standing in his way.  

  


”Excuse me.” 

  


The people stood there.

  


”Excuse Me.” Changbin said louder this time. They were… civilians judging from their work attire but they stood there like status, unmoving and unblinking, their eyes hollow. Changbin disappears into the shadows and appears to the main road where Felix was already in combat with the target until someone grabbed his arm. Changbin turns to see the same women who had blocked his way holding onto him. 

  


“What the… please let me go, Miss.” Changbin frowns as he tried to shake off her grip but it was hard like steel. They came power walking towards him, their movements mechanical and stiff. Before he knew it the all passers-by on the street froze, standing upright like toy soldiers they moved again towards Changbin, enclosing him.

  


“ _ Minho, I don’t know what the hell is going on. The civilians- the Target has fucking mind control!”  _ Changbin dodges the punch the women holding him threw. 

  


“ _ Think I haven’t figured that out, Einstein?” _ Minho sarcastically replied. 

  


“Sleep.” Minho whispered lowering both arms and instantly the civilians around him dropped to the ground, unconscious. 

  


_ “Don’t hurt them, they are civilians.”  _ Changbin spoke through their Link.

  


“ _ This isn’t my first time on the job idiot, tell that to your boyfriend.” Minho huffs out of breath. _

  


_ “He isn’t my boyfriend!”  _ Minho rolls his eyes at Changbin’s strong protest.

  


_ “Minho, don’t overdo it okay? We still have the target to deal with.” _ Changbin distinctly more worried about the brunette. 

  


“ _ I’m fine mum.”  _ Minho knocks a man charging at him unconscious. He has knocked out more than 50 people now and there were still civilians pouring in. He cannot continue this for much longer, his eyelids started to feel awfully heavy. The boy gives himself the hardest slap he could muster onto his own cheek. 

“Come on Minho you still got villain butt to kick.” He reminded himself. “One brainwashed civilian at a time. Just one brainwashed civilian at a time.

  


**Meanwhile**

  


“ I never thought I see you here.” The target groaned, pulling himself from the floor. “The great LEE337.” The target spits onto the floor, a visible spot of blood. Felix gaze hardens upon hearing that name, wearily pulling out the shorthand knife hidden in his belt. In an orange blur, he disappears reappearing behind the target dagger pointed at his neck. 

  


“I expect nothing less from you 337.” Felix could feel the smirk on the target’s face. “But I ain’t so easy.”  The target grabs Felix’s arm pulling Felix around, Felix does not waste the momentum and elbows the targets stomach which the other boy expertly blocks his other palm. 

  


“Isn’t that what they taught us in the facility? A dagger to the neck…” The boy smiled, eyes positively gleaming. 

  


“Grab, twist, pull.” Felix growled out, he spins using the strength in his left leg to kick the other boy’s arm. The impact forces him to release Felix’s arm and Felix throws the dagger to the air catching it with his other free arm. 

  


“So you are also from the facility?” Felix repositions himself, arms close his chest to anticipate attacks, dagger ready for a counter strike.

  


“Has teaming with the good guys dulled you my dear 337?” The boy strikes first this time going for Felix’s stomach, Felix dodges just in time. “You used to be so sharp especially on the battlefield.” The boy was fast. They fought as if it was dancing, with each step the boy advance Felix stepped back, when Felix strikes,  the boy recoiled like a snake. The bastard smiled the whole time enjoying it, as it was some sick game.

  


“It’s a shame. They considered you the perfect candidate.” Punch, dodge. “Natural at fighting” Dodge, kick. “So obedient. A completely blank canvas.” Cut.

  


The other boy hisses in pain, a stream of blood trickling down his palm 

  


“That’s enough talking.” Felix said. 

  


“How unfortunate that you don’t remember much of anything 337. You don’t even remember me” The boy fakes a hurt expression.

  


“Shut up!” Felix growled summoning a sphere of light and hurling it at the other boy, the boy ducks, leaving an awful burn on the wall behind him.

  


“Oh? I’m sorry, did I strike a nerve?” Felix lunges at him. 

  


“Does Kang Daniel ring any bells to you?” The other boy catches Felix’s fist, an audible sizzle could be heard but the target was not concerned as Felix burned his skin upon contact. “You don’t even know your own family, who your brother is, you don’t even know who you are. Or maybe it is you who choose to forget everything.” The other boy tightens his grip, eyes turning the shade of lead. “I will show you everything. I’ll make you remember Everything.” The other boy grabs Felix’s head with his bleeding palm. 

  


Felix did not know what happened next. He was just about to thrust his knife into the target’s stomach then suddenly his knees buckled and he was kneeling. He barely registers the sound of metal clinking against the cement ground when his knife fell from his hand. The pain was crippling. Felix was screaming from all the pain, he did not even realise he had let go of the target. It felt like a vice was crushing his brain and pulling his eyes out while he was at it. Everything was spinning a sea of greys, yellows, browns, peach then everything went black.

  


Everything around him was just a sea of endless black. Felix shakily gets up. Beneath him was, water? He twirls around, each step he took it created ripples in the shallow water.

  


“Hello?” Felix calls out, his deep voice echoes through the darkness. 

  


Silence. 

  


“Hello?” He tries again. Something runs right past him, the echoes of a child's laughter fills the empty space. The next moment he was not in that dark room anymore. Felix was lying down facing an apricot colour ceiling, arms outstretched, small child like fingers grabbing at the air. 

  


“Mum! Mum! He is awake! Can I? Can I?” An excited child called out. 

  


A young boy comes into Felix’s field of vision. Puffy black curls, a very recognisable eyeless smile with the iconic dimples and incredibly fair skin, it was Bang Chan at least the child version of him. 

  


“Of course dear. Just be careful don’t drop him.” A woman's voice travels into the room. Felix recognises it, he doesn’t know how but he knew this person was likely his mother. Chan picks Felix up over his shoulder from the crib every motion was gentle yet careful not to drop Felix. Resting his head on Chan’s shoulder, Felix saw the women standing by the door frame. She was beautiful. Long brown locks, large doe eyes, soft delicate features much like Felix’s own and a gorgeous smile. She looked at Chan and him with such loving eyes, Chan and her had the same eyes especially when they smiled Felix notes.

  


“Hey, Hey, Hey! We are having a gathering in the baby room and nobody invited me?” A man walks in laughing. He was not particularly tall but taller than his wife which he kissed her on the check. The women giggled at her husband just like a little school girl smitten with her crush even though the couple was in their mid-30s. 

  


The man walks over and ruffles Chan’s head followed by petting Felix’s own, “Hey squirt and little squirt.” Chan giggles. 

  
  


The scene soon changes. Felix was in another room, clean white walls with quite a couple of wooden furniture, a grey rug and a large television propped up against the wall. He was laughing and shrieking at the same time and suspended in mid-air. 

  


“Channie could you put Yongbok down, please. If he gets too excited he wouldn't be able to eat lunch” The same women, Felix’s mother called out from the kitchen. She said that name. The name that the voices called out in every nightmare. The name that Chan called him by. The name the voices in his head would taunt him with. Yet she said it so endearingly. 

  


“Awwwww.” Chan whined, gradually lowering Felix onto the floor again. “But mum Bokkie likes it when I levitate him.” 

  


Felix has never seen Chan like that before- happy, carefree, stress-free. The boy was easy going and he did smile very often with the other members but he avoided Felix. Maybe Felix avoided him too. It was strange to see his...brother in this manner.

  


The scene changes and Felix now stands there as a viewer, watching as the seasons change. They were older now. Felix younger, brunette self probably 5, Chan 8.

In the spring they really did climb the lemon tree. They would race to the top and help their mother pick lemons for lemonade. 

  


_ “Ah ha! I reached the top first today Hyung! That means I get to shower first tomorrow!”  _

  


_ “Bokkie mum says you gotta be careful.” Chan would always warn without any malice. _

  


_ “I have nothing to worry about if I fall I know Hyung definitely catch me!” Felix’s younger self-proclaimed loudly. _

  
  
  


On weekday evenings, they would play pretend when Chan came back from school, all the way till dinner when their mum called them back. They would go on adventures, visiting the Seven seas, fight great beasts, meet amazing people past, present and imaginary all in their backyard. Chan always told the best stories the kind that Felix could listen for hours on end even if they were made up. 

  


“ _ That’s when Black Beard turned around to draw his sword but it wasn’t there.” Felix eyes _ would open wide with shock as Chan continued as dramatically as possible.

  


“He must have left it on the ship, Black Beard thought. However, the crocodile was getting closer, and closer and closer and… SNAP!” Chan shouted causing Felix to shriek in fear. “They never saw Black Beard ever again.” 

  


_ “Wow.” Felix breathed out. _

  
  
  


Their father would bring them out on ice cream dates after church, Chan would always choose strawberry and Felix prefered plain vanilla.

  


_ “Yay! Ice cream!” Chan and Felix cheered in unison upon entering the ice cream parlour. Their father leading the two boys in, smiling to the cashier who greeted them. _

  


_ “The regular?” The cashier would ask and Felix would nod fervently. The boys would press their fingers against the glass and watch her scoop ice cream with practised ease.  _

  


_ “One very vanilla and one super strawberry!”  _

  


_ “Thank you!” The Lee family unit would chorus together. It did not take long before the parlour was filled with pleased hums from the boys as they enjoyed their Sunday treat with their father.  _

  
  


In the summer little Felix would lie in their backyard despite the blazing Australia heat and cruel, harsh sun. The reason for his numerous freckles scattered across his skin.

  


_ “Mum I really think he is a plant. Look at him!” Chan pointed to Felix curled asleep in their backyard despite the crazy heat wave that they were currently experiencing.  _

  


_ “That’s your brother Chan if he is a plant you are one too.”  _

  
  


As each scene played like a movie, Felix wonders into a slightly more unpleasant memory.

  


The house was dark in this memory, the clock on the wall showed it was a little past 6 but the sky outside was jet black. The rain was heavily beating down against the closed windows begging to be let in. Giant flashes of light ripping through the ominous clouds and the sound that followed after each strike of lightning reverberated through the entire house. Felix was 8 years old here, huddled under the kitchen table a sobbing mess. Felix saw his younger self, the boy was trembling, hugging his legs as close as possible to his body, rocking slowly backwards and forwards. He was terrified. Mother and father were working late that day, Chan is still not back from school yet. 

  


A flash.

  


Felix flinched and curled into an even tighter ball anticipating the thunderous boom. When it came the boy would let out a small whimper.

  


‘ _ Felix?” Chan’s voice seemed to cut through the noise of the ongoing storm. “I’m home.”  _

  


_ “Yongbok?” Chan dropped his backpack on the couch and went to look for his brother. It did not take him long to find out Felix’s hiding spot.  _

  


_ “Hey, bud.” Chan shifted the chairs to create just enough space for him to join Felix. He envelops Felix in a crushing hug, rubbing small circles into the younger back to calm him down.  _

  


_ Another flash, this time the peal of thunder came quickly and the wind howled louder. It caused Felix to jump into Chan’s arms. _

  


_ “Better?” Chan’s icy blue eyes glowed brightly in the dark. Chan summoned a force shield around them, muting the sound of the thunderstorm. Felix nodded, face pressed against his brother’s shoulder.  _

  


_ “It’s okay. You are not alone now. Hyung is here. I’m not going to leave you. I’ll never leave you behind. ”  _

  
  


Time skipped again. Felix knew things were going to take a turn for the worse.

  


Felix was 10, dressed in typical Australian school uniform standing outside Chan’s school waiting for his elder brother. He was by the back gate, two hands clutching onto his backpack straps bouncing on the balls of his feet, getting a little impatient as his brother was about 20 minutes late

  


_ “Well if it isn’t short stuff.” A group of boys walk pass young Felix. Their uniforms were worn with little regard, crumpled and messy.  _

  


Felix wanted to slap their cocky smirks off their faces.

  


_ “What do you want?” The Felix from the memory glared at the other boys, hands dropping to his sides, small fists curling in agitation. The three boys walk towards Felix, causing him to unconsciously raise his arms an instinctual means of self-defence. _

  


_ “Oh? You think you have the power to order us around, short stuff?” Their leader tilted his head challenging Felix. “You. Tiny, Weak, Powerless Lee Felix?” The boy grabs Felix by the collar and shoves the smaller boy against the metal fencing causing him to fall onto the ground. _

  


_ “My brother-” _

  


_ “Time to call your big, strong, all-powerful brother now huh? That’s all you can and will ever do isn’t it loser?” The bully turns around. “Guys are leaving its pointless talking to trash.”  _

  


_ The three bullies turned and walked away. Felix frustratedly faces the metal fencing and angrily pounds on it. Damn bullies.  _

  


_ “Sorry, Felix! I was late. I got held back.” Chan bursts through the back door, on his face an apologetic smile which quickly falters. At that very moment, a portal opens right behind Felix. Young Felix is caught off guard two hands circle him, one grabbing him by the waist the other muffling his scream in alarm.  _

  


“No.” Felix reached at the memory of himself trying to save his younger self but his fingers fell right through as the memory continued to play. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Felix watched his younger self kick and struggle as the gloved hands pulled him into the swirling portal. He watched Chan ran towards his younger self

  


_ “No. No. NO! What do you want from him? Let him go!” Chan’s telekinesis activated trying to pull his brother back. It barely works just tugging Felix forward a little but the arms around him tighten and the portal was already rapidly shrinking, quickly pulling Felix along with it. Chan desperately grabs onto Felix’s hand, his backpack sliding down his left shoulder onto Chan’s arm.  _

  


_ “LET HIM GO! NO! YONGBOK!” Chan was screaming as the portal closes completely.  Felix last memory of Chan was of his eyes. Through the shrinking portal opening Felix trashed harder, he saw the terror behind the forming tears, the desperation.  _

  


Felix own tears started to fall bead by bead, rolling down his cheeks. The memories started to play at two times speed now, scenes of the facility. 

  


His younger self was sitting in a room and he was not alone. There were many other kids with him, some older, others about the same age. Some were panicking, pounding at the metal door calling to be released, some seem to be attempting to use their powers but their efforts seem useless observing the power restraints around their wrists, others crying for their parents. But there was a boy sat in the corner of the room, he was not like the rest running around screaming and crying. He sat very still as if frozen, limbs rigid and locked in place. Young Felix goes over to him cautiously.

  


The boy was the target, Felix recognised. The target’s younger self was breathing heavily, quick and shallow breaths very visibly distressed and afraid. 

  


_ “Hey. My name is Lee Felix.” Young Felix greeted softly, a smile on his lips. _

  


_ “Kang… Daniel…” The boy struggles between gulps of air. Felix moves closer to him, right next to his side.  _

  


_ “You’re Korean?” Felix slips into his mother tongue. Daniel nods quickly, his breathing starting to slow down in Felix’s presence.  _

  


_ “I know you're scared. I’m scared too.” Felix pats the other boy's hand. _

  


_ “Why.. don’t you..look like it?” Daniel looked at Felix.  _

  


_ “I know that my big brother will come and find me. He will save me. He promised!” Felix smiled brightly at Daniel as he started to calm down.  _

  
  


From that first encounter, Felix watched his younger self grow close to Kang Daniel. The times when Daniel was pulled out of the group to be tested on Felix would sneak in food for him. Or the nights when Daniel would cry to Felix as the scientist made him control animals and make them kill themselves and each other. The scientist originally did not touch Felix apart from moving him and Daniel to their own shared cell. But by the second week, they took him and beat him up, force him to fight back. Felix would come back with ugly purple-blue splotches forming under his originally tanned skin. Daniel would help bandage Felix and hold the other to sleep. 

  


The scene shifts again. 

  


One day the guards forcibly pulled Felix from their cell.

  


_ “What are you doing?! Let him go!” Daniel shouted as three men grabbed Felix. Felix struggled and shouted in protest.  _

  


_ “STOP!” Daniel’s eyes glowed to the colour of lead, one of the guards eyes too shared the same eye colour for a moment he stopped rigidly and stopped holding onto Felix. However, Daniel’s power had no effect on the other two guards and they successfully pulled Felix away. Little did Daniel know that was the last time he would see Lee Felix. _

  


The next scene was different from the rest. Felix was no longer a bystander watching the memories unfold before him. Gagged and chained to a chair, Felix struggles to free himself but it seemed to make the binders even tighter. 

  


“Greetings LEE337” A new voice enters the room. A bespectacled man steps out of the darkness of the room and into the light provided by the solo hanging lamp above Felix’s head. The light reflected off his shaved head. He was dark skinned and tall, donning a lab coat and green rubber gloves and surgical mask. 

  


“I am Doctor Meyers.” The man approaches Felix, he was holding a syringe in one hand. Yellow liquid sloshing around in the barrel as the man moved closer and closer to Felix.

  


“And I am here to tell you that you are a really special boy, LEE337. Do you know why you are at this facility?” Felix cautiously shakes his head.

  


“This facility only takes in candidates with natural power levels of 5 and over. So you must be curious why we choose you, a little boy with practically no powers.” Latex gloves come into contact with Felix’s skin causing the little hairs on his forearms to stand upright. 

  


“You are an interesting one. Your parents are both level 5, possessing above average power readings. You’re brother…” Felix glares at Meyers. “Is incredibly powerful level 7 and increasing am I wrong”

  


“You, however, are the runt of the family, strange isn’t it? Is it that you have no powers despite the very strong bloodline. Or is it those powers are dormant? There is no harm figuring that out isn’t it, or you’ll die trying.” Meyers smiled his eyes pulling upwards in glee.

  


“Relax boy.” Meyers strokes his wrists. “It would hurt less if you don’t look at it.” Gently clutching onto Felix’s hand, Meyers pushed the needle right in.

  


It pricked his skin, a sting of pain but quickly faded as Meyers pulled the syringe out.

  


“You should feel really honoured boy. You are the first to try our brand new drug. We call it the Vitalizer, it artificially boosts power levels for 2 hours as far as we know. It may cause fever, hallucinations, pain, amnesia, brain failure and death so don’t be concerned if you feel all those okay?”

  


“Now the real fun begins.” Felix could feel the sinister smile from behind the man’s mask.

  


It came all of a sudden, all at once. Felix was panting,  _ when did he even start panting?  _ As if he had just ran a marathon, sweat cooling on his skin. He was cold but there was a fire burning inside, it travelled from his arm to his chest and it felt like he was being burned alive. The world was spinning, light and darkness blending together. 

  


“I hope you enjoy our time together boy.” Meyer’s voice seemed to boom through his mind causing him to wince at the volume. Meyers removes the gag from Felix’s mouth and in his hand was something much more menacing. Pliers. Not the regular ones but the huge ones and a metal bucket. 

  


“No.” Felix breathed. 

  


Meyers brought the pliers up Felix’s hand.

  


“No.” Felix started to protest louder.

  


Meyers brings it closer to his pinky finger, Felix starts trashing harder but his hands, legs and torso were pinned to the chair entirely restraining any movement.

  


“NO!” 

Crunch. 

  


Felix was screaming, he knew he was, the pain was overwhelming, he almost threw himself off the chair- at least he tried to- yet no sound was coming out of his mouth or maybe the pounding in his head had drowned out his own cries.

  


Crunch. 

  


Felix was crying, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. 

  


“PLEASE!”

  


Crunch. 

  


He was shouting, Felix was shouting. “STOP!” 

  


Crunch.

  


Why? Why him? Felix’s vision was dancing, he could see the mess of limbs that were left on his right hand, red, white and beige mixing. It made him want to puke. 

  


Crunch. 

  


The floor was sprayed with blood, the bucket too. 

  


Crack. Crunch. 

  
  


It did not end. Every time Felix would pass out from the pain and wake up to food being shovelled down his throat. They would then leave him and Meyers would come in after a while every time injecting the Vitalizer before thinking of sadistic new ways to induce pain. It never did what it said it would do, Felix had remained powerless for the most part but it did leave him with all the side effects Meyers mentioned. Felix also would never die after every torture session, even though he had wished so much he would. Every broken bone, every torn muscle, every amputated limb, Meyers ability would immediately heal every wound even regrow limbs. After a while, based on the passing time of his memory, Felix started to become numb to the pain. It did hurt like a bitch every time but he stopped screaming, he stopped shouting. Then one day he suddenly blacked out. Maybe it was the drugs that had finally stopped his brain. Or the torture Felix’s heart just could not take it anymore.

  


He was sinking. Falling back into the darkness. It was strange he heard something within him, not a voice but more of an urge. In that darkness, right at the bottom, there was a glimmer of light. It did not feel normal. It felt cold, weird, synthetic yet part of him. The glow of light began to brighten. Felix had a choice to continue falling into the darkness or embrace the light. But he knew deep down that this light may change him forever, it will consume him, eat him from the inside out. He would lose himself. The last he remembered was him weakly reaching out towards the light.

  


“Who are you?”

_My name is LEE337._

_“_ Where are you?”

_Facility 9 in Northern Australia._

“What is your job?”

_Kill. Eliminate the target. At all cost._

“Excellent.” Meyer’s smiled.  


   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing against Daniel I swear!   
> I don't think I was able to deliver the emotion and conflict as well as I had pictured it but I tried my best, i'm sorry if the constantly shifting memories/scenes were confusing


	6. Healing

Felix’s eyes fluttered open immediately greeted by the brightly lighted room. Slowly he pulled himself up, his body was well rested.  He however still felt exhausted, like there was a giant rock sitting on his chest dragging his heart down. He remembers everything but everything had newfound emptiness.

 

There was a weight on Felix’s thigh, a hand resting on his leg. Felix turns to see Seo Changbin right next to him, left cheek pressed onto the mattress, sound asleep. For once the darkness manipulator’s face was not in a scowl but in relative bliss, skin smooth and devoid of frown lines even drooling a little. Felix tried to gently reposition the elder’s hand but the movement earned him a soft groan as the other stirred.

 

“Felix?” Changbin’s voice was rougher and deeper from sleep. The other boy groggily sat up, eyes still closed as he tried rubbing the sleep from them whilst stretching.  _ Cute. _ Without any warning, Changbin scooted closer to Felix and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. The sudden skinship made Felix flinch before slowly sinking into it, hesitantly holding onto the other’s waist.

 

“I’m glad you are okay.” Changbin mumbles into Felix’s shirt. They sit like that for a while, before the door opens quietly revealing Chan and the whole team behind him.

 

“You’re awake.” Chan’s voice resonated through the room. The party of people behind him burst into a smile, Jisung even let out a loud cry in exclamation bounding into the room. Changbin instinctively released Felix and Felix did not know what overcame him but his body started moving on its own. He pushed the covers away and stood up, walking pass Jisung and straight towards Chan throwing himself at him. 

 

“Chris.” Felix breathed. The tears started rolling down his face as he clutched onto his older brother. 

 

“You remember. You remember!” Chan squeezed Felix a surge of warmth rushing through him as he laughed loudly, tears too forming in his eyes. 

 

“Hyung. I missed you.” Felix said between heavy breathes pouring all the repressed sadness and pain. “I missed you so much Hyung. They hurt me so much. They turned me into a monster hyung.” Felix sobs into Chan’s shoulder, slowly crumpling to the ground with Chan still holding him as tightly as possible as if he may lose Felix again at any moment.

 

“Shhhh. Shhhh.” Chan tried soothing Felix but it made Felix cry even louder. “It’s okay I’m here now. I’m here now” Chan’s voice started to betray him sounding much more broken then he intended it to be. 

 

The other members took it as their cue to leave the two brothers alone. Changbin was the last to exit the room making eye contact with Chan giving the other a stiff nod before closing the door softly behind him.  That's how they sat, Felix curled into a tight ball against Chan’s chest, Chan sitting against the wall rubbing small circles into Felix’s back just like that night almost a decade ago of the thunderstorm. Gradually Felix’s cries go soft and the ginger slips into soundless sleep once again. 

 

“I’m sorry Bokkie. I broke my promise. This time I’m not going to leave you. I’ll never leave you behind even if it kills me. ” Chan whispers to the sleeping Felix, voice laced with guilt, regret and resolve.

 

\---

 

“Babe, do you think Felix is okay?” Woojin asked his boyfriend sitting opposite him who was working through his small mountain of bread.

 

Chan paused halfway through his fourth piece of bread, chewing and swallowing. “Give him some time.” He spoke slowly. The younger Australian had been very different after that first mission. 

 

**2 weeks ago, GLOW team first mission**

 

_ “This is an emergency, Code Stray. Chan hyung we need back up, Felix is down, Changbin has gone rogue. I’ll buy you some time but by the looks of things I would not be able to keep him under control for long.”  _ Minho’s voice suddenly echoed in Chan’s mind disappearing as quickly as it came. Alarmed Chan immediately stood up from class, all the students in the lecture hall turned to look at him. The lecturer gave him a nod in acknowledgement, with that Chan ran out of the lecture theatre, willing all his belonging to him as he sped down the halls. On the way he bumps into Woojin and later Jisung along the corridor, they too have gotten Minho’s mental SOS. 

 

When the team had arrived at the scene things had very much de-escalated, thankfully. A whole block of buildings had suffered the brunt of the damage, windows shattered, bits crumbling some were completely reduced to rubble. In the midst of it all, there was Felix, Minho, Changbin and a very large group of unconscious citizens.

 

“You sure took you bloody time!” Minho shouted breath laboured arms outstretched, eyes locked on Changbin. His eyes a vibrant violet against Changbin’s entirely pitch black ones, Changbin’s sclera shifting between black and white. Changbin tried moving, attempting to grip Minho growling like a feral animal but Minho must have tried making him sleep earlier the darkness user was trying to fight off the command. Woojin sprang into action, quickly gripping onto Changbin in an arms lock from the back. With Woojin’s strength, Changbin was easily contained and forced to kneel on the ground. 

 

Minho stepped closer to Changbin, violet eyes glowing. “Sleep.” He mastered every ounce of strength he had left. Changbin’s eyelids grew heavy and the black eyes faded back to their usual white sclera and dark irises, Changbin stopped struggling and slipped into unconsciousness in Woojin’s arms. Minho stumbled backwards, threatening to fall over before he was caught by Jisung. 

 

“Hey.” The squirrel looking boy flashed a smile, brown eyes turning silver. 

 

“Hey.” Minho replies, out of breath and utterly exhausted. He tried to stand but his limbs felt like jelly, that always happened when he exerted his powers too much. He was rendered immobile for the next couple of hours.

 

Minho smiles as he felt Jisung reduce the pull of gravity around his body making him light enough to float. Jisung takes Minho in his arms and sets him floating next to an unconscious Changbin and Felix in their van. 

 

“What happened?” Chan closed the van doors behind him.  _ Woojin must be driving them. _

 

“It’s complicated. I myself don’t quite understand what happened.” Minho explained “The target could control minds, he turned the civilians into his henchman to fend us off. Felix had disobeyed orders and went after him on his own. Changbin and I were separated both trying to knock out civilians without harming them. Then I heard Felix scream. He was in pain, I felt his pain it crushing… unbearable… he was in so much pain. It really felt like Felix was going to-”

 

“Die.” Chan finished for Minho. “Changbin thought Felix was dying and must have lost it then and he went rogue.” 

 

“Yeah, he completely obliterated the target. Not even a trace of the body left.”

 

“Felix seems unharmed physically, for the most part, a couple of shallow cuts. Mentally and emotionally we would have to wait and see.” Chan cast a glance towards the ginger. 

  
  
  


Ever since the incident, Felix had regained his all of his memories but he seemed to become even more a shell of himself. His flame had been entirely extinguished. The painful memories have taken a toll on him, he no longer was hostile or guarded instead he was incredibly fragile. He was even more quiet to the team, the ginger did smile occasionally when Jisung had told an exceptionally funny joke but apart from that, he kept to himself. 

 

_ Time… _ Chan was starting to worry too if Felix would bounce back. His brother had been more receptive and open to him however it pained Chan to see Felix like this. 

 

“I’m sure he’ll be okay. Felix is strong.” Chan said brushing his thumb against Woojin’s knuckles as they finished their dinner. It had only been the two of them today. Minho and Jisung had been sent off for a mission (an easy low tier one), Chan has no idea where Changbin abducted Felix to but they will show up when team training starts, hopefully. 

 

Once the couple was done with their dinner, they strolled around the campus for a while before heading to the training hall. 

 

What awaited them there did shock them. Pleasantly at least.

 

“Stop being a wuss Felix!” Changbin shouted, casting a dark tendril towards Felix to grab the other but Felix had dodged it by the hair. 

 

“I’m not being a wuss! YOU were the one who said no powers.” Felix retorted back throwing a hard punch at Changbin which the other block with a shadow hand, the silver power restricting bracelets no longer permanently binding Felix’s wrists. 

 

“Well in a fight you have to learn to play dirty don’t you?” The shadow hand gripped Felix’s arm twisting him around, while Changbin kicked Felix in the gut. (Maybe a little too hard) 

 

“OH MY GOD FUCK YOU I HAD ENOUGH!” Felix shouted, his arms glowing orange. He vanished in a flash of light appearing right behind Changbin attempting to pin him to the ground. Changbin was fast, in a shadowy flash he disappeared from Felix’s hold. 

 

“FOR FUCKS SAKE THAT'S THE TWENTIETH TIME TODAY! MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT.” Felix in another orange blur disappeared. 

 

Chan and Woojin stood by the doorway dumbfounded as the arena was dominated by an orange and black blur continuously clashing, the figures moving too fast for the eye to catch up. 

 

“Did you know your brother had such a foul mouth?” Woojin whispered out loud a hint of amusement in his voice.

 

“I had no idea.” Chan stared at the ongoing fight wide-eyed as spews of angry (very colourful) curses (Possibly German) filled the arena.

 

“At least he still has some spunk.” 

 

Both Chan and Woojin wince as Changbin’s body got rather violently hurled across the room. 

 

“He deserved it.” 

 

The couple turned to see Minho stroll into the training hall, Jisung casually floating next to him. 

 

“You’re back? Since when? Your mission should have taken another day…” Chan’s eyebrows frown in confusion.

 

“Been back since noon. The kid we brought in got super excited and wanted to join the academy right away.” Jisung orbits around Minho. “We spent the whole day watching Changbin disturb and piss Felix off. It was Hilarious. I laughed so hard I floated up to the stratosphere! Minho was so mean, he didn’t even tell me!”

 

Minho could not hold back peals of laughter. “Jisung started panicking. You should have seen his face!” 

 

Jisung pouts. 

 

“Stop being such a baby.” Jisung pouts even more exaggeratedly for Minho causing the older to roll his eyes but still donning a smile on his face at his dongsaengs antics. 

 

“Let’s just hope Felix doesn’t kill Changbin.” Changbin pins Felix against the wall with a dark tendril, more tendrils going shooting out to grab the younger’s arms and legs. 

 

“YOU SON OF A-”

 

“Or the other way round.” Chan lets out a sigh. 

 

“I’ll prepare the infirmary.” Woojin said already leaving the training hall. 

  
  


\---

 

As the last leaves of autumn fall to the ground, Chan cannot help but feel a little chilly as the tail end of the season bleeds into winter. 

 

_ I should have brought an extra jacket to class.  _ Chan thought as a gust of wind blew into the third floor corridor. Chan was on his way to his next class when he suddenly stops in his tracks. Peering out the window, Chan saw two very familiar figures out on the university wing main courtyard. A very distinctive mop of flaming ginger hair dressed in their team shirt and sweats much too little for the start of winter and another head of slightly longer, wilder blonde hair. The latter at least looked like he dressed warm enough in a turtleneck and leather jacket before Chan can manhandle him and redressed him to better suit the chilly weather with just his mind. 

 

“Hey Babe, what are you looking at?” A warm voice called from behind him as a pair of arms wrapped around him in a hug. Woojin decides to rest his chin on his lover’s shoulder, looking at what had caught Chan’s attention.

 

“Them.” Chan points to the Chaos Twins in the courtyard. 

 

They seem to be doing something that will definitely lead to terrible consequences. Again. 

 

This time it involved fruits. 

 

Jisung was wielding a sword and Chan’s younger brother, Felix was holding a bloody self-created lightsaber! A glowing stick of literal light. Slicing fruit that was sent flying at them very likely by Jisung using his powers to make them the centre of gravity for the fruits. They were literally playing real life fruit ninja, with kicks and flips and all judging by how Felix jumped over a mangosteen and Jisung ducked under and sliced it into half. Somebody is definitely gonna get hurt. And they were not even doing this at their dormitory courtyard or the academy courtyard or even the training room! They choose to do it at the university wing where they are many students that do not expect a flying piece of fruit to ever hit them in broad daylight nor are they trained to suddenly react to a flying piece of fruit. The worst part is that every other student was JUST a regular university student, not a trained soldier.

 

“They’ll accidentally kill someone.” Woojin said, exasperated but not surprised.

 

Just as he said that Jisung had cleanly sliced a cantaloupe into half and Felix had just performed the perfect backflip. However, in the process ended up kicking one half of the cantaloupe into the air and it hurtled towards an unsuspecting passerby walking across the courtyard. The passerby was promptly hit in the head and felt to the ground unconscious. 

 

_ Oh God. _

 

A sudden pang of pain shot through Chan’s head, Woojin too winced at the same time.

 

_ Great Jisung and Felix had just knocked out Minho.  _

 

“Damn this shared emotional link..” Chan groaned as he watched both Felix and Jisung temporarily scrunch in pain before hurrying to the brunettes unconscious body. 

 

“Channie I think we better get going and help them before Minho wakes up in the infirmary and attempts to skin Jisung alive.” Woojin said pulling away.

 

“Yup. We should hurry.”

 

\---

Bounding down the corridor Jisung was in a good mood today. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. Minho had just exited the shower with water dripping down his neck. The world was at peace.

 

And Jisung wanted to share this moment with his best friend Felix. As all best friends would.

 

Therefore at 7.30am on a Tuesday morning, Jisung knocks on Felix’s door humming a happy tune to himself. He knocks exactly 5 times, their secret bro code and waits for the ginger to respond with the sound of shuffling feet against the wooden floor.

 

Silence. 

 

_ Strange. Felix is always awake by now. _

 

Jisung tries again. 

 

Silence. 

 

_ M-Maybe he overslept. It was a possibility. _

 

Jisung pushes open the door expecting to see a blanket burrito with tufts of ginger hair sticking out but instead, he was greeted with a made bed. Felix nowhere insight. 

 

“Lix?” Jisung calls out, panic starting to blossom in his chest. Jisung moves around the room trying to see if it was an elaborate prank Felix had conjured up but no. Felix was really not in his room, Jisung even checked the toilet.

 

_ Shit, what if he escaped?  _

 

Speeding down the hallways Jisung runs into Woojin.

 

“Wow, Jisung slow down.” Woojin caught hold of him before they collided. “What’s the rush?”

 

“Felix isn’t in his room.” Anxious words tumble out of his mouth. 

 

“Maybe he went out for a run or something?” Woojin tried reassuring the other.

“What? Felix is always back from his runs at the crack of dawn.” Jisung unconsciously started to make the gravitational pull a little lesser around them and Woojin’s toes were not touching the ground. 

 

“Morning Woojin-hyung, Sungie.” Minho walks nonchalantly pass the two.

 

“Not so fast, Minho.” Woojin grabbed Minho’s shoulder both to act as an anchor and to stop the other in his tracks. 

 

Minho let out a loud groan of reluctance. 

 

“Nope. You are in this. Felix is missing and it could escalate into a big problem. So you have to calm Jisung the heck down before he creates a black hole large enough to destroy the school and then help us look for Felix.” Woojin said sternly giving Minho the ‘I-mean-business-Young-man’ stare. 

 

Minho groans in annoyance but immediately a strange sense of peace and calmest settles amongst the three of them, undoubtedly by Minho’s power. 

 

“Felix is seriously gonna pay for cutting my doongie and soonie time.” Minho said dead serious. 

  
  


After that, they had split up to more effectively rake through the whole campus. Woojin in the air and the large outdoor green spaces. Jisung in the university and academic wing. Minho in the dorms and training facilities. 

 

“Anything?” Woojin asked a little exasperated, Jisung’s nervousness starting to rub off on Minho making all of them anxious. Both Minho and Jisung shook their head at their fruitless search. 

 

“OH MY GOD. HE REALLY DID IT, DIDN'T HE?” Jisung voice rising an octave higher and louder as he spoke. 

 

“Sungie I am sure he did not leave. Not like this.” Minho tried to counsel the younger.

 

“WHAT IF I NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN HYUNG? MY LAST CONVERSATION WITH HIM WOULD BE OVER ABOUT STARBUCKS? CAN YOU BELIEVE HE HAS NEVER HAD IT BEFORE?!” Jisung was positively shouting at this point.

 

“Jisung I am sure we can find him.” Woojin tried to stay collected.

 

“WHAT IF—“ 

 

“WHAT ON EARTH IS ALL THIS RUCKUS ABOUT?” Chan’s voice cut off Jisung’s rambling. 

His naturally curly hair a messy tuff on his head, eyes still closed and groggy from sleep Chan cracked open his room door. 

 

Oh, it seemed like they had unconsciously randevu outside Chan’s room. 

 

_ How convenient.  _

 

Chan was not happy being woken up in such a rude manner, especially since the team knew how hard it was for their leader to catch a good night’s sleep.

 

“Morning Channie. Sorry to wake you.” Woojin glared at Jisung who sheepishly backed away. “But Felix is missing and we are afraid he may have…”

 

“Do you really trust him that little?” Chan’s squint turns into a glare, hurt mixed in with anger and annoyance. Chan’s anger at many times was hardly hot and aggressive more of the cold Siberian winters that instantaneously make one regret every foolish decision.

 

“Follow me.” 

  
  


It did not matter if Chan was in an ugly lime green ‘I love Aussie’ night pants and a disgustingly ratty t-shirt, Chan was still terrifying. Jisung being the scaredy cat he was, almost shit his pants.

The team walked silently for a good 10 minutes out of the dormitory block into the training wing of the school and ended up at their conference room? The conference room was usually where 3racha would plan missions and have team meetings.

 

Chan pulled open the door revealing two figures slumped over the conference table. A mop of ginger and another mob of midnight. Felix and Changbin were knocked out right next to each other, facing one another, Changbin’s jacket draped across Felix’s shoulder, their hands even touching. It was cute really.

 

“Changbin has a big English test today and Felix stayed up with him studying. I found them studying in the training hall instead of their usual sparing so I offered the conference room as it was more conducive.” Chan’s gazed soften as he laid his eyes on the two still fast asleep. Pens, books and papers surrounding the two like a mini fort. 

 

Chan turned back to the rest of the team, his voice dropped low. “I do not appreciate how little trust you all have in Felix. Felix is a member of our team. He is one of us. He  **is** family. Not just to me but to all of us. If you consider this team your family then better start acting like it is and trust him with your life.” 

 

Chan words stung deep and the rest of the team could only hand their heads low. A soft groan was heard from the conference room. Felix started to stir, sleepily rubbing his eyes in a lazy stretch. 

 

“Chris? Woojin hyung, Minho hyung and Jisung too? What are y’all doing here?” He stared at the group crowding by the doorway. 

 

“Lixie could you wake Changbin up? He is going to be late for school. It's almost 7.50. He would have to shadow travel to get there in time.” Chan said tiredly as he made his way back to his room. Maybe he could catch another an hour and a half nap before his lecture at 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jilix are the bestest of bros!! Channie and Felix are reunited yay! Changlixxxxx. Felix has such a foul mouth
> 
> This is the second last chapter (which kinda ended very mehly too me) but I hope it was enjoyable.  
> tbh im kinda shook by the response and how well receive this fic is becoming. Like 700 is actually a really huge number uwu. 
> 
> also i never really specified but..
> 
> Han Jisung   
> Superpower: Space. Can manipulate gravity, change the center of gravity, create black holes and create pockets of space (very effective for creating extra random rooms)  
> Power Level:9.7
> 
> Woojin  
> Superpower: He is practically superman without weakness for kryptonite and no laser beams. Super strength, super durable, super speed (not as fast as Changbin or Felix maybe 120km/hr kinda thing?), normal bullets and blades don't hurt him. Only things such as Carborundum or stronger can work against him. Flight (only person on team that can really fly? Jisung just floats, Chan just wills his body to places with his mind)
> 
> kudos and comments!


	7. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some sappy domestic Changlix  
> I hope y’all enjoy :)

Leaning by the door frame Changbin peeped his head into the opened room. Curtains drawn, letting the natural morning light enter the room, Felix sat by the vanity table looking into the mirror.

 

“Hey.” Changbin spoke, hoping Felix would not hear the nervousness in his tone he was trying his best to conceal. 

 

“Hey to you too,” Felix smiled into the mirror. “What’s up?” Felix expertly dabs the cosmetic sponge across his face. 

 

“My headphones got busted yesterday and... I was wondering if you wanted to go into town with me to get new ones.” Changbin’s hand cupped the back of his neck, a bit too hopeful for Felix’s agreement.

 

“Yeah sure. I don't mind. I just ran out of foundation.” Felix turns around shaking the empty bottle in his hands as he proceeds to use the remaining of the product to cover the barcode on his left wrists. “Just give me 15 minutes, I’ll meet you downstairs.” The ginger said as he wore his watch. 

 

_ Always on the left wrist.  _ Changbin notes.

 

“Sure.” Changbin slid out.

 

The darkness wielder definitely did not walk away with a spring in his step.

\---

 

“Binnie hyung?” Changbin turned around to see Felix. Dressed in a white button-up, knitted cream vest and dress shoes, the Australian was crazy to walk out like that in the freezing Seoul winter. But the cold did not bother him the least. And God forbid the checkered blue beret nestled perfectly in Felix’s hair. The boy even did bangs today. Felix could stab him and Changbin would still thank him. 

 

“You look good.” Changbin breathed, his breath white in the winter air. Felix eyes curved into small crescents, crinkling right at the end. His soft pink lips pulled back into a broad smile. This was Changbin’s favourite smile from Felix, genuine and warm. 

 

“Thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself.” Felix spoke softly, a light pink dusted on his cheeks. Maybe Changbin did put in a little more effort to dress up today, a black turtleneck layered under a red and black checkered button-up contrasted with a dark blue denim jacket. Changbin even wore his favourite black beanie. 

 

Changbin cannot help but let out a small chuckle at the compliment. “Let’s get going shall we?” 

The elder stuck out his hand for Felix to grab on to. Their hands as cheesy as it sounded fitted perfectly together, one a little too warm, another a little too cold. Changbin lets them become one with the darkness and the shadows, the image of their destination in mind. A familiar shadow envelops them and the next moment they open their eyes they were no longer standing at the entrance of the boys' dormitory of JYP but instead a back alley of a crowded street at Hongdae. 

 

“Yeetttt let's go!” Felix cheered excitedly pulling Changbin along with him, not once letting go of Changbin’s hand. It made Changbin’s heart skip a beat (or many beats) as he watch Felix skip down the street with him in tow.

 

They visit clothing shops first, viewing how Felix could fit all his belongings into a single pathetic suitcase, it was time for the younger to own more stuff. 

 

“Hyung! What you think about this?” Felix said stepping out of the changing room. Low and behold Felix stood there playing with his newfound sweater paws. Did Changbin ever mention how great pink looked on Felix because it did. The sweater’s drop shoulder design made it look the perfect kind of over size and the turtleneck colour made Felix look so soft and adorable. 

 

“You look…” Changbin mumbles the rest of his answer. 

 

“Hmmm? Hyung what did you say?” Felix asked innocently, even batting his eyelashes.

 

“Cute.” Changbin did not dare look into Felix’s eyes. “You look cute.”  Felix let out a laugh. 

 

It was the most beautiful sound in the universe. Darn that ginger is really out to ruin Changbin’s dark persona wasn't he?

 

“I’ll go try on a couple more clothes.” Felix said as he closed the changing room door again. 

 

The next time Felix stepped out of the room Changbin almost had a heart attack. If Felix has been cute and adorable in pink. Felix in a leather jacket was incredibly Hot. 

 

Changbin meant H-O-T.  Like HOT. 

 

In a matter of minutes in the changing room, Felix had transform from a small precious being Changbin wanted to hide from the world into a whole bloody meal. Wearing his own white button down, the Australian had chosen a crop simple black leather jacket with the addition of leather buckle accessories hugging the younger’s lean torso. 

 

“Whatcha think Binnie?” Changbin had forgotten how deep Felix’s voice was for a second. Because damn was it deeper than the Mariana Trench.  

 

Changbin mouth hung open unable to form any words but his eyes trailed continuously up and down the younger. 

 

Felix hummed clearly pleased with the answer (or lack of an answer) Changbin gave.

 

By the end of it, they had left the store with two hoodies, three turtleneck sweaters, a very sinful leather jacket and a stuttering Changbin. 

 

\---

 

“Hey Hyung?” 

 

“Hmmm?” Changbin busy staring at the two headphones in front of him comparing the two models. 

 

“How did you break your old headphones? I thought they were pretty new.” Felix asked as he helped Changbin reach for the headphone model on the top shelf. 

 

“Thanks.” Changbin said as the ginger passed him the new set of headphones. “I broke them in school. Some idiot accidentally stepped on them. They weren’t that new anyways over a year old. So no biggie.” Changbin shrugged it off nonchalantly. 

 

“Was it really an accident?”

 

“Yup.” Changbin turned to face Felix and nodded. 

 

“If there is anyone in school being a dick, I-“ Changbin cut off Felix before he could finish. 

 

“You’ll castrate him and choke him to death with his balls?” Changbin placed the headphones on the counter earning a weird look from the cashier who overheard their conversation. “Fe don’t worry. We both know that I’m at least 100 times stronger, more powerful and well trained in combat than the rest of the student population.” Changbin whispers to the ginger. “Even if they were trying to pick on me, you know I can very well handle them.”

 

“But-”

 

“We are not going to pursue this any further.” 

 

Felix seemed not convinced but he let the matter slide seeing how Changbin did not wish to talk about the subject anymore. 

 

\---

Their last stop of the day had been the makeup store for Felix to pick up his foundation. It had been one of those famous large flagship stores which was pretty crowded by the time they entered. They move over to the base make up section first where a shop clerk immediately went to assist them. 

 

“Hi, how may I help you today?” She asked batting her eyelashes.

 

_ Good god. _

 

“I’m looking for some foundation. Mainly long lasting and high coverage.” Felix tries the tester for a couple of the liquid foundations against his skin. 

 

“Ah than that’s the perfect one!” The clerk stands closer to Felix so much so she is almost leaning against him.

 

“May I?” The clerk asks before putting the shade that seemed the closest to Felix’s skin colour on his hand. She blends it out and the foundation was a practically identical to Felix’s skin. 

 

“This foundation is not sticky on the skin and has super high and long lasting coverage for up to 18 hours.” She informs Felix as she cradled his hand, her eyes the shape of hearts as she stares at his face. Boy did it make Jealousy rear it’s ugly green horns in Changbin’s heart. 

 

“Thanks. I’ll grab two.” Felix retracted his arm from the girl’s grip, keeping a pleasant smile despite the clear violation of personal space. The clerk is unfazed and gingerly picks up two bottles of foundation and places them in a basket for Felix with a smile. 

 

“Is there anything you are looking for? We currently have a 40% storewide sale for any purchase above $50.” She tilts her head to the side attempting to appear cute. It makes Changbin want to puke. 

 

“I think I can handle it from here.” Felix smiles back. “Binnie hyung?” 

 

“Here.” Like a loyal dog, Changbin walks closer to Felix giving the clerk an emotionless stare.

 

“O-Oh. Okay then.” The girl manages weakly clearly intimidated by Changbin. The elder inwardly smiled smugly to himself.

 

The two wondered around the shop for a little longer, Felix picking up an extra eyeliner, two eyeshadows even a small pot of concealer. 

 

“That will be 138,000 won.” The cashier neatly packs the products into a large paper bag. Felix pulls out his card ready to pay but Changbin tries shoving him away. 

“No, hyung you already paid for lunch and you even paid for my coat and padded jacket behind my back!” Felix fights off Changbin’s card.

 

“Just let me pay Fe. You only just got your first paycheck recently.” Changbin pushes his card to the cashier with pleading eyes.

 

“These are my own things, it’s only right if I pay for it. Furthermore did you forget what was my first job? I have more than enough money.” Felix successfully pushes Changbin out of the queue. 

 

“I’m sorry for the ruckus.” Felix hands over his card apologetically to the cashier who receives it with two hands.

 

“It’s okay. You two make a cute couple.” The girl’s voice was soft and the compliment made the tips of Felix’s ear turn red. The girl just laughs it off while Felix takes the bag from her and goes to a pouting Changbin by the exit of the shop. The elder looked like the image of the typical boyfriend after a whole day of shopping, slightly grumpy (Changbin naturally always looked like that), a little tired and holding a ridiculous number of paper bags which had been mostly Felix’s purchase.

 

“You didn’t have to push so hard.” Changbin grumbled with no bite behind his words. 

 

The moment they step outside a strong gust of wind blew through them causing Felix to shudder. 

 

“Idiot.” Changbin muttered under his breath and pulled Felix to the side. The sun had already set for a while now, the sky casting the shade of midnight. Dropping the bags to the ground Changbin tugged off his denim jacket. Felix was positively shaking by now seeing how there was no warmth from the sun.

 

“Take it.” The elder hands the jacket over to Felix. The ginger stubbornly shakes his head. 

 

“Take it.” Changbin said his tone final, holding the jacket ready to help Felix wear it. Felix rolls his eyes but compiles.

 

“Thank you.” Felix mutters a blush crawling up his neck as Changbin tugged the jacket closer to the boy. They were impossibly close now, face to face. 

 

“I love your freckles.” Changbin said his breath circling between them. Under the glow of the streetlight and the faded foundation, Felix’s freckles were pronounce like a constellation of stars scatter across a patch of fair, smooth skin.

 

“Thank you.” Felix’s voice no more than a whisper, their faces no more than inches apart. 

 

“Don’t hide them. At least in front of me.” Changbin could stare into Felix’s eyes for days, it’s warm honey brown turning the colour of liquid gold as he felt a pair of extra warm arms snake around his waist. Felix’s touch was like fire against his ice cold skin.

 

“Okay.” Felix eyes not leaving Changbin’s.

 

“I think you are beautiful Felix.” Changbin pressed their lips together and ever so naturally Felix melted into the kiss. Felix tilting his head slightly so their lips lock perfectly. Felix’s lips were soft against Changbin’s slightly chapped ones, Changbin could taste Felix’s gloss, just a hint of strawberry. The kiss was slow, innocent, savouring, a clear transmission that their feelings were mutual. That was all they needed. One innocent first kiss. They could figure out the rest later, they could explore more later. Now they were just teenagers, not soldiers. 

 

“I really like you Changbin.” Felix pulled away first, out of breath but a shy, genuine smile playing on his lips.

 

“I like you too Felix.” Changbin pressed another kiss on Felix’s cheek. “I like 337 too. I like Lee Felix as much as I love Lee Yongbok.  Because I like you for being you. Every aspect of you. We can figure things out together yeah?” 

 

Felix buried his head into Changbin’s chest, head against the elders heart. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long to write and post this last chapter. Junior college literally drains almost all of my time :( 
> 
> I really wanted to just have a happy ending of them being cute and lovey as well as to really show how Felix has grown ever since he joined the team.Hopefully I could start writing an episode to introduce seungmin/hyunjin during my next term break

**Author's Note:**

> First fic so have mercy! Unbeta-ed and I apologize for bad English and/or a confusing story.


End file.
